Chibi Hiei on the Run!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: When Chibi Hiei opens a portal to another universe it's a race to find the way home, doing charity, and endure the tortures of babysitting and a sugarhigh chibi fire demon. Yes, bullet train! Chibi Hiei is on the Run! Coming through!
1. Prologue

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: Saiyan Moon Goddess and DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: This is a joint effort put on by myself and SMG. In this one, Hiei gets turned into a chibi thanks to a neko youkai. With the use of a dimensional pen, the two are transported to various worlds! Let us see what chaos they get themselves into.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue

Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara gathered in Kurama's living room. Kurama's cousin was coming to visit him. He had told them about her before. But there were just a few things he had probably left out. That's why everyone listened atentively.

"She's a reincarnated demon like me, only that she's a cat youkai." Kurama explained.

"Wait! If she's a cat youkai, what makes her your cousin?"

Kurama sighed. "She's my human cousin, Kuwabara." He turned to the group in general. "She can sometimes have a nasty temper when provoked."

"Like the shrimp?" said Kuwabara smirking at Hiei.

Hiei didn't reply, he was sitting on the window frame, looking through it. He was the only one not listening to the conversation.

"Well, I'm not sure about that." said Kurama uneasy.

"Is she nice?" said Yukina.

"Yes, she's very kind, so you don't have to worry about her creating a storm...I think"

"And when is she coming over?" said Keiko.

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. Kurama went to answer it.

"That must be her."

The red head came back a minute later holding a girl by the hand, almost dragging her. She looked at the others. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes; she was around 5 feet 2 inches tall. She wore a black tang top, navy blue jeans, black sneackers, a silver lynx-shaped pendant around her neck, and a pair of black leather wristbands; she was carrying a big backpack.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Marlene." said Kurama and he turned to the girl. "Marlene, these are my friends."

Marlene smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I deny everything 'Suichi' here said about me."

Yusuke stared at mainly at her hair, since it looked like a hurricane flew by it because of how mesy it was. "Whoa, not bad Kurama." said Yusuke, trying to joke around and hold his laughter at the same time. "She's...cute."

Marlene stared at him with a weird look. 'Is he for real?' No guy had ever called her cute before. Well, they had, but always because they liked to joke with her. Her hair would be pulled at afterwards. She mentally frowned. This guy better not do that.

Keiko punched Yusuke in the head hard.

"OW! I was just kidding, Keiko!" he yelled.

"Yeah right." Keiko replied.

Marlene laughed nervously and turned to Kurama. "Hey Kurama, is it okay for me to make some cookies for your friends?"

Kurama paled and his expression turned to a paniked one as soon as she mentioned 'cookies', and everyone noticed.

"Uh...sure." he said uneasy. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." she turned to the others. "Excuse me."

Marlene smirked and hurried on to the kitchen while the others questioned Kurama about his weird behavior.

"What's the deal, Kurama?" said Yuseke.

"Yeah, you looked freaked out around her all of the sudden." said Kuwabara.

Kurama swallowed hard. "Well, you see, Marlene can only cook desserts, and she's good at it. But the cookies she's going to bake are 'special' cookies, and she has the strange hobby of placing some sort of magic spell on them. You never know what can happen once you eat one or two. Last time I ate one of her lemon muffins, I turned into an apple and my mother almost ate me. Fortunately, Marlene saved me in time, but her cooking is very dangerous."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Kurama. That took their apetites instantly and scarred them mentally about desserts.

"It would be wise to leave while Marlene makes those cookies." said Kurama.

Everyone nodded. They look at each other and mumbled amongst themselves to make up a plan to get away from the blonde girl.

"I know!" said Botan. "Let's go shopping!"

"A spendid idea." said Kurama, he turned to Hiei. "You coming Hiei?"

"Don't count me in." Hiei replied, for once listening yet not looking at them. "You know what happened last time I went out with you."

The others grimaced as they remembered. Last time they dragged Hiei into going shopping with them, he blew up about half of the mall. Fortunately, no ningens got killed.

"Then you'll have to stay here." said Kurama. "Take care of my cousin, and be extremely careful around her..." He shuddered. "cookies."

"Hn."

"Well, we'll be leaving now." said Kurama, and he and the others left the apartment.

Marlene took out her cookies from the oven and smelled their aroma.

"They smell great." she said. "I'll bet they taste great too. It's a shame I'm only good with desserts."

She put the cookies on a table and grinned mischievously. She placed both hands over them and chanted in another language. Her hands glowed, and so did the cookies. A few seconds later, they all stopped glowing.

"There, now to see how Kurama and his friends like them." She snickered, imagining some funny mental images of what would happen. The cat demon went into the living room, but only saw Hiei there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked him.

Hiei doesn't look at her. "They said something about shopping."

She frowned. Looks like her fun was cut short. "Oh, that coward! Why did he leave!" she yelled."...Okay, stupid question. I should've known he would run away when I baked my cookies!" She sighed in disappointment. And remembering that Hiei was still here, with her, made her stare at Hiei curiosly. "But, why didn't you leave with them? Who are you?"

Hiei finally looked at her. "Hiei. And I refused to leave with those idiot ningens."

"Oh. Well-hey, wait a minute." she said. "You're Hiei? Kurama has told me a little about you. He says so many good things. You're his best friend, right?" She smiled. Kurama had told her about him, of course keeping out any private details that she wasn't allowed to know. The fire demon's background interested her, but she still kept her distance when she learned the kind of attitude he had toward company. Ningen company, no less.

"Oh, does he?"

"Yep, anyway, now that he's gone, what am I going to do with my cookies? I can't just eat them all by myself." She sighed. "I'm going to take a bath while they cool off. I smell like a cow on summer. HAHAHAHA! See ya later, Hiei-san."

Marlene ran off. Hiei stared at her as she left. "There's something familiar about her..." he thought, but then shook it off. "She's just another crazy ningen. Might as well see what she was up to."

Hiei went into the kitchen and saw the cookies on the table. The fresh aroma of chocolate chip filled the air and attracted the fire demon to them. He stared at them in suspision.

"What the hell is this?" he said. "Are these the cookies she was talking about?"

He grabbed a cookie and smelled it. It smelled like chocolate and peanut butter. It made his mouth water (not visibly) for some reason.

'They smell great.' he thought, then shook his head. 'What am I thinking? They're probably poisoned for all I know.'

The cookies' aroma filled his nose again.

'Damn.' he thought. 'Why can't I control myself? Well, it wouldn't hurt just one, right?'

He pushed the bad thoughts aside and ate the cookie. He chew slowly, and swallowed. After a few seconds, his face suddenly brightened.

"That was delicious!" he almost yelled.

Hiei grabbed cookie after cookie and stuffed them into his mouth. Uh oh. When he was eating the last one, he started to feel funny.

"What the hell...!" he shouted. "I'm shrinking!"

Sure enough, he was shrinking. He was getting smaller and smaller. He let out a loud cry.

Marlene stepped out of the bathroom and dried her hair.

"I wonder what Hiei-san is doing."

After she dressed up, she suddenly felt something and looked around.

"That's weird." she said. "Magic energy being released...It feels like someone is eating my cookies. But I thought that only Hiei-san was here with me." A look of horror crossed her face, then it was replaced by a relieved one. "Nah, he couldn't be silly enough to eat ALL the cookies." She looked thoughtful. "I have no idea what spell I placed on them this time. Hmmm, I better go check on those cookies."

When she was near the kitchen, she heard a crash. The cat demon ran into the kitchen and a saw a broken plate on the floor, she turned to the table. No cookies. There was no one else in the kitchen.

"Hiei?" she asked, then thought. 'He WAS careless enough. But...where is he?'

She heard laughter coming from Kurama's room. She went to it, and when she entered...

"What the hell!" she yelled, not believing what she was seeing. There, jumping on Kurama's bed, was a child with spiky black hair up like a candle with a white starburst, red almond-shaped eyes, and black clothes, a white band over his forehead and a white bandage on his right forearm. Her eyes widened as she stared at the small kid.

"H-Hiei-san?" she said.

The little boy stopped jumping and sat on the bed, staring at her.

"Who are you?" he asked innocently. His large, cute eyes sparkled.

"Um, I'm Marlene, Kurama's cousin." the cat demon replied. "Don't you remember me?"

The little fire demon shook his head no. Then he glanced at the night table beside the bed and saw a backpack. He grabbed it and searched its insides. Marlene put a hand on her forehead, not noticing the little fire demon looking through her backpack.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. He ate all my cookies and now he's turned into a child. What will Kurama say if he finds out? What am I going to tell him? I don't know how to change him back." She sighed. "I guess I'll have to baby-sit him until the others get back. Maybe they can find an antidote or a counter-spell." She turned back to Hiei and saw him looking through her backpack, throwing the things inside out. She paniked.

"Hey! Stop that!" she shouted. "You're not allowed to look into my backpack!"

Hiei didn't listen to her and continued looking. He pulled out a pen and threw the backpack away. He stared at the strange pen. The pen was gold with silver stars and a small, crescent moon keychain.

"Wow, cool." he said in awe.

Marlene paniked more. "NO!" she yelled. "Don't touch that! That's my dimension pen! Stay away from it!"

Once again the little demon ignored her and pushed the tiny buttom on the pen. Strangely enough, instead of a point a tiny laser-like light shot out from it and it drew a black circle in the air! He was even more shocked at the strange pen.

"OH NO!" Marlene yelled. "You don't know what you're doing! Put that pen down!"

Suddenly, Hiei was sucked into the black hole like a vacuum as he cried in surprise.

"HIEI-SAN!" the cat demon shouted. Then she herself was sucked into the black hole. "AAAHHHH!" The hole closed after she entered.

Oh no. Hiei just opened a dimensional portal with Marlene's pen. Now both of them are traveling to a different dimension while Kurama and the others are away. What dimension will they end up into? Will they find a way back? Will Kurama and the others come back to find Hiei and Marlene gone?

To Be Continued...

(Author's Notes: So Chibi Hiei and Marlene will be traveling through different dimensions. Just a few Anime or Non-Anime series myself and SMG like. Enjoy the next chapters when they come. What adventures will the chibi-fied Hiei and Marlene go through while traveling through dimensions?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Chibi Hiei On The Run

By: Daniel Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess (Trunks' Girl 787)

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! It's nice to see that some people appreciate good humor. Well, this fanfic gets more interesting from here on out!

SMG: Marlene and the now chibified Hiei are going to create total chaos for anyone who crosses their path! Pray for the poor souls.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1: Honey, I Blew Up Hiei! Oukii Hiei!

"Where is he?" Marlene sighed.

Marlene walked through a crowded city. She had lost Chibi Hiei. Once the portal had reopened she had found herself alone, no chibi demon in sight. She looked everywhere for him but she couldn't find him, plus she knew she was lost in whatever dimension they landed in. The neko felt frustrated that Chibi Hiei would just disappear like that when they were stranded in Kami-knows-where.

"I like kids, but he's pushing it too far."

About a mile away from the neko youkai, there was a school. The weird thing is that everything was quiet. It was 3:00 PM, time for the students to go home. And the students were all lying motionless on the floor.

"Where did he go!" a voice shouted.

A girl with short auburn hair and green eyes ran by the fallen students, careful not to step on anybody. She was wearing a weird costume, and holding a pink wand. Following her close behind was a yellow "stuffed" toy with white wings, and three other kids her age. The first was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, holding a video camera, the second was a boy with messy chocolate hair and brown eyes, he wore some kind of Chinese outfit, and the last one was a girl with long black hair done in two pigtails and red eyes, she wore a Chinese outfit too.

The green-eyed girl looked up and saw a black blur pass by.

"He's faster than The Dash Card!" she yelled.

"This one may be trouble." said the flying toy.

"But Kero, are you sure this is a Clow Card?" said the girl. "I don't feel it!"

"Hey, I don't remember a card like this one either, but like I said: 'Expect the unexpected'."

"There it is, on the roof!" the Chinese girl said.

The girl in the costume took out a card, threw it in the air, and hit it with her wand.

"Fly!" she shouted.

A pair of long wings sprouted on the wand. The girl and her friend with the camera sat on the wand and flew toward the roof, followed by the yellow toy. The Chinese boy took out a sword.

"Element Wind!"

Strong winds surrounded the boy and the Chinese girl. They ascended to the building's roof.

Just then, Marlene walked into the school. She looked around at all the students lying around.

"What happened here!"

She ran to one of the kids and checked him over. She was shocked to find out he was asleep.

"He's asleep?" the neko demon said. "I know school is boring, but this is too weird. All the students can't fall asleep just like that. Something is just not right here and I doubt Hiei could do this. Let's see."

Marlene felt around for Hiei's youkai. The neko got a lock on it and looked up at the school building's roof.

"Gotcha." she said triumphal.

She ran toward the building.

'I'll have to use the fast way if I want to catch him before he runs off again.' she thought. 'Damn, I hate this!'

On the roof, the group of kids had surrounded the small shadow they had been chasing. The chibi figure sat on the edge of the roof, staring at the older kids.

'What are they doing?' Chibi Hiei thought.

"My wand is not working on him!" shouted the auburn-haired girl in panic.

"I think the stuffed animal did a big mistake." said the Chinese boy.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" shouted the yellow toy.

Chibi Hiei glanced at each kid as they talked. The girl with the long wand tried to use it against him and yelled something about a Clow Card, but the wand did nothing to him. So he just stared in amusement as they argued.

"If he's not a Clow Card, then what is he!" shouted the Chinese girl. "A boy with a third eye is not normal!"

Chibi Hiei stared until he caught the glimpse of someone behind them. He recognized the figure immediately.

"Marlene-san!" he called.

Hiei stood up and ran to his friend, passing by the Cardcaptor group, who just stared in wonder.

The neko youkai stood on another edge of the roof. She held her head, she gritting her teeth, and cursing under her breath.

"Oi, Marlene-san!" Chibi Hiei called again, then stopped as he saw her expression. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine." she almost growled. 'WHY! Of all times to almost crash into a bird and smash my head into the wall while leaping to the roof! Kuro would never let me live THAT down!' She calmed down and sighed deeply. She looked at the small Jaganshi, and let out a small gasp. All three of his eyes were exposed. "Where is your headband?"

"I think I lost it somewhere." Chibi Hiei shrugged.

"Unfortunately, I don't have another headband with me right now. But I can't leave you like that."

"Oi!" a voice called them.

Marlene and Hiei turned to the Cardcaptor group. They were staring at them like idiots.

"Oh, gomen, I didn't see you." said Marlene as Chibi Hiei held her hand as if she was his mother or sister.

The girl with auburn hair held her wand in front of her. "Are he a Clow Card or not?"

"What's a Clow Card?" asked Chibi Hiei.

The other kids stared at him. Marlene took word.

"Oh, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding. He's not a Clow Card, whatever that is."

"Is he a monster?" asked the Chinese girl.

"No." Marlene replied. "My name is Marlene. And the kid here is Hiei. We'll be only staying for a day and then return home."

"I'm Sakura." said the girl with the wand. She introduced her friends. "The little guy is Kero, my friend with the camera is Tomoyo, the boy is Shaoran, and the Chinese girl is Meilin."

"A pleasure to meet you." Marlene stared at them. "It seems to me you're the ones who see strange things every day. We need a place to stay until tomorrow and..." She glanced at Chibi Hiei. "...and a headband if you have one."

"Um, sure." said Sakura. "Let's go to my house. We can talk there."

"By the way, what happened to all the students here?" Marlene asked.

Sakura took out a card and held it up for her to see. "The Sleep Card." she said.

"O...kay." was all Marlene could say. Chibi Hiei wasn't paying attention as he played with his black bangs.

They all went to Sakura's house. Fortunately for them, Sakura's brother and father weren't home. So they all went to the living room, and, while eating some pudding, they had a long conversation. Marlene told the Cardcaptor group why they were there and Sakura told her story too. Chibi Hiei ran off while they talked, into the kitchen, and only Shaoran noticed. He was still suspicious about the demon pair. Demons were supposed to be evil. However, these two seemed to be good people. Especially Hiei, who looked too innocent. (How wrong he was.)

"This pudding is great." Marlene said. "Though it tastes a little too sweet. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe I put too much sugar in it." said Sakura.

"Oh, where's Hiei?" Marlene looked around for the boy. She saw Shaoran glaring at the kitchen door.

"I saw him going into the kitchen about half an hour ago." he said, not looking at her.

Marlene's expression turned into worry. She turned to Sakura. "Sakura, do you have ice cream in your fridge?"

"Hai, why?" she replied.

"And more pudding?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Oh no!" Marlene got up and ran to the kitchen. The others followed her.

The neko demon stepped into the kitchen and froze. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell. But she went merely two steps inside, and stepped on something wet and slippery.

"YAAAHHHH!" Marlene slipped to the other side of the kitchen and crashed into the lower cabinets.

The others entered the kitchen and froze too.

The refrigerator's door was wide open. The counter had a few empty plates and two empty bowls of ice cream. Not to mention the ice cream spilled on the floor, which Marlene had slipped on. Chibi Hiei was sitting on the floor eating ice cream from a third bowl with his hands. His face had ice cream all over it, as well as his clothes, and the blue headband that Sakura had given him.

"Hiei, what are you doing!" Marlene finally came to, wringing the melted ice cream out of her hair.

"My ice cream!" Sakura yelled.

"My pudding!" Kero started crying.

Chibi Hiei finished eating and looked up at Marlene with big puppy eyes. "Hi, Marlene-san."

Marlene almost melted under the innocent stare, but quickly got over it and walked calmly toward the demon child as the others stared. She bent down and...

"OWOWOWOWOW! ITAIIIIII!" Chibi Hiei cried as Marlene yanked him out of the kitchen by his ear. "Marlene-san, that hurts!"

As she reached the stairs, she called to the others. "Excuse me for a few minutes, this little guy needs a bath!"

"Alright, I'll bring you some dry clothes later!" Sakura called back.

"That kid is trouble." Meilin said.

They could still hear Chibi Hiei's yells and protests. Sakura turned to the others and said: "Oh well, let's clean up this mess."

"Are you really giving Hiei some of your clothes?" said Meilin.

"I can't. So I was thinking of something even better." Sakura looked at Shaoran, Meilin did the same.

Shaoran stared back. Until he realized what Sakura meant. He stepped back, eyes widened. "Nani! You can't be serious!" he yelled angrily at Sakura.

"Oh come, Shaoran. You can give Hiei better clothes than me."

"Iie!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Suddenly he turned bright red. Meilin laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that...I just remembered that..." Meilin laughed louder. "Shaoran's clothes are all dirty! All he has clean right now are his Chinese outfits!"

Sakura stared at Shaoran wide-eyed. "So, you mean..."

"I can't wait to see that three-eyed kid in Chinese clothes." Meilin said.

Later...

"Hiei, you couldn't look cuter." Marlene said.

Marlene sat on the couch with Chibi Hiei sitting beside her. The boy was staring at his black, blue (my two favorite colors), and white Chinese outfit. Shaoran had kept the clothes since he was younger so they fit the little red-eyed demon. He wore another blue headband and black shoes.

"I feel weird." he muttered.

"I love your hat."

Chibi Hiei blushed and touched the Chinese hat that went with his clothes.

Sakura suddenly stood up from her seat and went to them.

"Guys, I just sensed a Clow Card. We're going to catch it. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure, we'd love to help."

"Then let's go!"

They went to the city and started searching for anything unusual.

"So, what kind of card are we looking for?"

"Does that give you an idea?"

They all looked at the direction Shaoran was pointing to, and gasped. It was a huge rat!

"Ahhhh!" Meilin yelled and hid behind Shaoran, as did Sakura and Tomoyo. Marlene only stared at the rat.

"A rat?" she said. "Since when are rats this big? What kind of card can do this?"

"You just said it, Marlene. It must be The Big Card." Kero stated.

"Alright. We should look for it. As long as that rat doesn't get any closer." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo hugged each other. They let go for a moment and Sakura released The Fly Card. A pair of white wings sprouted from the tip of her wand. Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the wand. Sakura turned to the neko demon.

"I only have room for two. Marlene, you and Hiei follow Shaoran and Meilin." And with that she flew away into the air, Kero close behind.

The big rat had run off, and Shaoran and Meilin were about to follow their friends. Marlene looked around for Hiei, but the little kid was not in sight.

"Oi, where's Hiei?"

Sakura and Tomoyo spotted The Big Card sitting on a fountain, and landed. The card had just used its magic on a small fish.

"Be careful, Sakura." said Tomoyo as Sakura approached it cautiously. She was about to use her wand to seal it, when they all saw a small person standing in front of The Big Card. Sakura gasped.

"Hiei, no! Get away from it! It's dangerous!" she warned him, but he didn't listen.

Chibi Hiei stared at the Clow Card with wide, curious eyes. Even when it was sitting, he was like an ant (not literally) compared to it. The Big Card smiled down at him.

"Are you a fairy?" he asked.

The Big Card giggled and reached out to him with her wand.

"Hiei, look out!" Sakura yelled.

At that moment, Marlene, Shaoran, and Meilin appeared. They were running as fast as they could. Marlene saw Hiei and the card.

"Hiei!"

Chibi Hiei stared as the tip of the wand touched his nose. His body started glowing white, and he was growing in size.

"What's happening to him!" Marlene yelled.

When Hiei stopped glowing, he had grown to about 20 feet tall! Chibi Hiei was now Oukii Hiei! Hiei stared at the doll-sized city.

"Sugoi! This is so cool!" his voice echoed through all the city. It was so loud, everyone had to cover their ears.

"Hiei, lower your voice!" Marlene called to him as loud as she could. "Hiei, daijobou-ka!"

Oukii Hiei looked down at her and the Cardcaptors.

"Sugoi! Talking dolls!" his voice echoed again as he reached out to them. Everyone ran out of the way, except Marlene.

"Iie Hiei! AHH!"

Oukii Hiei grabbed the female youkai and brought her up. Marlene yelled and tried to break free, but his grip was too strong, and her arms were pinned. She looked down and almost yelped at how high she was.

"Hiei, put me down!"

Oukii Hiei stared at her. "Marlene-san? Is that you? How did you get so small?" His voice was like two or three discotheques together. Good thing she wasn't in youkai form, or she would've fainted.

"I didn't turn chibi! You got turned into a giant!" she yelled so her tiny voice could be heard. Fortunately, he had sensitive hearing too.

"Honto? I wanted to be tall, but not like this."

Marlene looked down at the Cardcaptors. "Oi! How can Hiei turn back!"

"There is only one way. You have to seal The Big Card, Sakura!" said Kero.

"Right!" Sakura turned to the fountain. The Big Card was gone. "Nani! It's gone! Where did it go to!"

"Great! First the three-eyed kid eats all the ice cream and pudding! Now he's a giant and we have to find the card responsible! Who knows where it disappeared to!" yelled a frustrated Meilin.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IIE, YAMERO! I'M GETTING DIZZY!"

They all looked up and their eyes got wide at the scene before them. Oukii Hiei was laughing hysterically, it echoed in the air, throughout the city. Plus, he was running in circles like crazy. Poor Marlene had swirly eyes.

"What's going on?" said Sakura.

Oukii Hiei stopped running and stared at the figure in his hand with sparkling eyes.

"Look at the kawaii dolly!"

"Hiei-AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was thrown into the air like a ball.

Sakura and the others gasped in horror. Marlene's human instincts had taken over and she started panicking. She felt the air's pressure press painfully against her body. She looked down, seeing she was even higher than before, and screamed. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she began to fall.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Oukii Hiei reached out and broke her fall as she fell on the palm of his hand. The Cardcaptors sighed in relief. But before the neko demon could catch her breath, Oukii Hiei started running around again. The ground shook so violently, everyone fell on their faces. Hiei accidentally stepped on small cars, mailboxes, fences, and a lot of other things. The cars were squashed like cockroaches and the fences and mailboxes were broken like mere toothpicks.

"Hiei, yamero! You're going to hurt someone!"

The neko demon's cries went unheard, but Hiei wasn't looking where he was going and stepped on a large school bus. The thing worked like a skate and Hiei lost control, rushing through the street. He tried to step off the bus, and when he did, he tripped and started falling backwards, toward a house, as he tried to regain his balance.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Marlene yelled.

CRAAAAAASSSHHHHH!

The house got squashed under Hiei's back. Marlene was dazed, but quickly got over it and looked down at the crumbled house grimly.

"I just hope the house was empty. AH!"

Hiei got up and ran about once again.

"Sweet snow! SWEET SNOW! SWEET SNOW!"

Marlene finally realized what the problem was.

"WHAT! He on a sugar rush! NOW! Oh, great!" she cried loudly enough for the Cardcaptors to hear. "This is a really bad time for him to go hyper!"

(SMG: "Well, you know he's a demon, so let's just say the sugar effects took a little longer.")

The Cardcaptors quickly grabbed on to the first thing they could reach, a street light, as the ground continued shaking.

"H-how a-a-are w-we going to f-find the c-card if t-the g-g-ground k-keeps shaking l-l-like t-t-this!" yelled Meilin.

"I-I h-have t-to rescue Marlene f-f-first!" Sakura yelled and took out a card. "Jump Card!"

The Jump Card was released and Sakura jumped high, she reached Oukii Hiei's hand, and pulled Marlene away from him. They landed safely on the ground.

"Okay, now what!" yelled Meilin.

"Sakura, you have to calm him down! How about that card you used to put all the students in your school to sleep?"

"Great idea, Marlene!" She took out The Sleep Card. "Sleep Card, come forth." And she hit it with her wand. "Put that giant into dreamland!"

The Sleep Card flew toward the giant, hyper fire child, its sparkling blue dust falling all over him. The sugar-rushed giant stopped in his tracks, his eyes closed half way, and he yawned.

"It's working!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, put we have a problem."

"What is it?"

Marlene pointed at Oukii Hiei, who was falling backwards. His shadow covered them. He was going to fall on top of them! Their eyes got wide.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled.

Not thinking twice, the five of them ran in different directions. There was a thunderous crash when Oukii Hiei's body connected with the concrete.

It was good luck that The Sleep Card had put everyone else in the city to sleep.

"Sugoi." Marlene said as she stared at her friend.

Sakura smiled proudly. "Sleeping like a baby."

"Yeah, a BIG baby." Shaoran said.

Oukii Hiei had curled into a ball and was sucking on his thumb as he slept peacefully. His Chinese hat fell off his head and laid beside him.

"Okay, now we must find The Big Card." said Kero.

"But, can we leave him like this?" Marlene said, pointing at the sleeping giant.

"Well, the sleeping spell is strong, but I don't know how long it will last." Sakura said truthfully.

"I'll stay with him, then." Marlene said. "You go capture The Big Card."

"Okay, ja ne!"

Sakura and the others were gone. The neko girl sat beside the sleeping demon's head, staring at him.

"Oh, Hiei-chan." she whispered, and smiled. "You're cute, but you're going to be the end of me."

To Be Continued...

(Author's Notes: Well, it seems that Chibi Hiei and Marlene had quite a day, no?

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Those who saw the Yu Yu Hakusho series know that Hiei wasn't this cute when he was a kid. So Chibi Hiei is cute and adorable for the sake of the story's plot.

Daniel: Yeah! Besides, this kind of reminds me of "Honey, I Blew Up The Kid" movie. So in any case, we hoped you all enjoyed the show!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chibi Hiei On The Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Good day, everyone. Its cool that we got some reviews here. Keep them coming in! We like to see what we can do to make this fanfic more enjoyable for you readers out there.

SMG: Things are bad enough as it is for Marlene to chase that little chibi Hiei, but this! Hang on to your hats for this roller coaster ride!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2: Kuroi's Wrath

"Marlene! We're back!" Kurama yelled as he and the others entered his apartment.

When he received no response, he worried that Marlene was angry with him. He went to his room as the others placed their bags on the floor.

'That's strange.' Kurama thought. 'I don't feel Marlene's youki, or Hiei's.'

The kitsune went into his room. It was empty. His bed was a mess; the sheets were out of place and the pillows had fallen to the floor.

"Marlene? Hiei?"

He searched everywhere, and the others helped him. There was a broken plate in the kitchen with cookie crumbs all over. The oven was open. It had cooled from the last time it was used. The bathroom had been used as well. The shower was still wet and there was a wet towel left behind over the toilet seat. There was no sign of any other room in the house being used since before they left for the mall.

"Where could they be?" Yusuke said.

"Maybe they went on a date?" said Kuwabara.

Before Yusuke could say anything about Kuwabara's idiocy, Kurama went over and whacked the big oaf on the head, surprising everyone. He actually looked annoyed.

"What was that for!" Kuwabara said.

Kurama was at his face in a second. "If Kuroi finds out that Marlene is on a date with someone she just met, he'll kill me!" he yelled.

"Who's Kuroi?" asked Kuwabara. "Marlene's boyfriend?"

"Don't you think she could've gone back home?" said Yusuke.

"She was supposed to stay with me for a week, Yusuke!", said Kurama. "And she always goes out with me because she doesn't know this city very well. She could get lost! Then Kuroi would never forgive me!"

"But who's Kuroi?" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke was about to ask the same question, but Botan interrupted him. "Hey, I know! How about I ask Koenma-sama to tell me where she is while you guys look for her? It'll be much faster this way."

"You'd really do that Botan?"

"Of course, Kurama. Anything for a friend."

"Thank you."

"Let's get to it!", said Yusuke.

Everyone went his or her separate ways to search for Marlene, except for Yukina, who decided to go with Kurama even when Kuwabara begged her to accompany him. They didn't bother to search for Hiei. His disappearing acts were more than common in their daily life. Botan later came back and found Kurama and Yukina in the park.

"Where is Marlene, Botan?" asked Kurama.

"Kurama, we have a problem." Botan replied seriously.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kurama almost yelled. Everyone was back at Kurama's apartment.

"Koenma-sama said she's not in this dimension anymore. And neither is Hiei." Botan replied.

"I think we need to talk to a certain toddler." Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara went to the Reikai and went directly into Koenma's office, who was waiting for them. He knew his tantei quite well, they always demanded an explanation. Only this time Kurama was the first to speak.

"Koenma, I want to know where Marlene is. What do you mean she's not in this dimension anymore?"

"Just like that." Koenma replied. "Hours ago, a portal to another dimension was opened somehow, then Marlene and Hiei disappeared, and the portal closed. I don't know in what dimension they landed nor I can do anything to help. Right now the only way to open another portal is with a with a dimensional pen."

"Then tell us where we can find it so we can use it." Yusuke said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Yusuke. There is only one type of demon that can create those magic pens. And they were forbidden from doing so centuries ago. Those pens are ultra rare nowadays, not one had been used...until now. They come from Marlene's birthplace."

"Then, we can't." Kurama muttered.

Everybody stared at him. He looked down in defeat.

"What do you mean, Kurama?" said Kuwabara. "We can go for another pen and bring Marlene and Hiei back."

"You don't understand." Kurama sighed. "Marlene is from a tribe of neko youkais that live in a hidden city, totally separated from the Ningenkai and the Makai. They're one of the rarest demon breeds. They're physical appearance is a little like mine, but in size they're quite small. They also possess the power of lightning, they control it all over the Makai. And being the antisocial youkais they are, they don't leave their city nor let any other youkai enter. If somebody finds that city, they never come back alive. Only two of that tribe have left the city, Marlene and Kuroi. We'll be risking our lives if we go there. Most of the neko tribe are A-class youkais. Marlene and Kuroi barely made it out the first time."

"But why did Marlene and that Kuroi guy left their hidden city if they're suppose to be as bad as you say they are?" asked Yusuke.

"Kuroi just happened to be almost the complete opposite of a normal neko youkai and Marlene is...just different." Kurama explained. "I can't tell you why they left the city, they made me promise not to tell." He sighed again. "I better go to Kuroi's house and tell him about Marlene. He'll probably scream at me."

Kurama turned to walk away, but Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go with you." Kurama smiled.

"Thanks Yusuke."

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara returned to the Ningenkai and reunited with Keiko and Yukina at Kurama's apartment. They all sat at the living room, and Kurama was staring at the big wristwatch he was wearing.

"Do it or not do it. That is the question." Kurama muttered.

"What is that watch for?" asked Kuwabara.

"This is a communicator that Kuroi gave me. I can call him and he'll create a portal that'll transport us to his house, which is at the other side of Japan."

"He can do that?" Yusuke said.

"He can do a lot of things." said Kurama. "Well, here I go."

The redhead tapped a button on the watch twice. There was a beep, and in a few seconds, a face appeared on the small screen. It was a young man that looked like he was on his early twenties, with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Kurama, I thought you'd never call." the young man said with a slightly annoyed expression. "And where's Lynx?"

"Uh, hi Kuroi." Kurama greeted back, tensed. "We need to talk. Can you open a portal from your house to my apartment? Is about Marlene."

"Why? What's wrong? Where is she!"

"Just open the portal and I'll explain everything."

"Alright then, but make it quick, and it better be important. You know Koenma doesn't like it when I used my powers like this."

The image disappeared, and, almost immediately, a portal appeared in front of the gang. Almost everyone backed away.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Kurama said. "I'll go first."

The kitsune stepped into the portal, the others soon followed.

When they exited, they found themselves inside a house. The portal close as someone ran down the stairs to greet them. He stopped in front of Kurama and scanned the group. Not finding what he was looking for, he frowned and stared at Kurama, who started to sweat.

"Kurama, where is Lynx?" he asked.

"Who's Lynx?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"That is Marlene's youkai name, but she doesn't like it. She prefers her human name." Kurama whispered back, then turn to Kuroi and said nervously: "Now Kuroi, is very rude not to introduce yourself to my friends first."

Kuroi glanced at Kurama's friends. "Okay, to make it quick, my name is Kuroi. But only Kurama and Lynx are allowed to call me that. You may call me by my human name, Miguel."

"So, are you Marlene's boyfriend?" Kuwabara said.

Kuroi stared at him. "No, Lynx is my little sister." He turned to Kurama. "And I want to know why isn't she with you."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Kuroi. You see...Marlene...um...she and Hiei...they...disappeared."

Kuroi stared at the group and there was dead silence. Slowly, Kuroi's expression changed from shocked to enraged.

'Here we go...' Kurama thought grimly.

Some people walked in front of Kuroi's house as a yell erupted and made the house shake, and the roof pop up.

"SHE WHAT!"

Back inside the house, everyone had covered their ears at the sound of Kuroi's voice. Kuroi suddenly grabbed Kurama's neck and started shaking him violently as well as strangling him.

"What do you mean she disappeared!" Kuroi yelled loudly. "You tell me where my sister is right now, Kurama! And that friend of yours had better not done anything to her!"

"Ack...H-hiei W-would...ack...n-n-never...hurt her...ack." Kurama managed to say.

The others tried to separate Kuroi from Kurama. As the girls pulled on Kurama, the guys pulled on Kuroi. Kurama's face turned blue and finally Yusuke and Kuwabara pried Kuroi away from him. Both catched their breaths, Kurama from being strangled, and Kuroi from yelling.

"Kuroi, I don't know how it happened." Kurama said as he stood up. "I merely left Marlene with Hiei at my apartment and when I came back they were gone. Koenma said they were transported to another dimension with a dimensional pen."

Wrong answer. Kuroi was at his face again. "You left her! I've told you about a million times not to leave her alone!"

"But Kuroi, calm down. I trust Hiei, I'm sure Marlene is fine." Kurama said.

"Oh really! Are you sure that he didn't steal Lynx's pen, open a portal, and kidnapped her!"

Kurama sweatdropped. "Kuroi, you're exaggerating. Besides, you know Marlene can take care of herself."

"She barely knows how to control her powers ever since she received that trident, and using a book of spells for pranks don't help much!"

"But don't you have another magic pen that we could use to bring them back?" Yusuke said.

"No. I don't. I personally gave Lynx that pen. It was the only one I had." Kuroi replied.

"Then we'll have to wait until Marlene and Hiei come back." said Kurama.

"Nani!" Kuroi yelled.

"But can't you just return to the neko youkai's city to get another pen?" said Kuwabara.

"Are you kidding! Of course I can't!"

"Why not?"

"First of all, the second I step into that city again, I'll be a deep fried neko! And second..."

Everyone stared at him and waited for him to continue.

Kuroi sighed miserably. "I don't remember where the city is."

Everybody, except Kurama and Kuroi, facefaulted and fell over.

"It's been many decades since I last visited. And you think it's easy finding a hidden city? Not even Koenma knows where it is. He only sees demons from the neko tribe when they die. We are a rare type of demons."

Kurama nodded. "I hope that Marlene and Hiei are okay. Who knows how many dimensions they'll go through. They could even land in a alternated universe of this one."

"An alternated universe? I wish I could see that." said Keiko.

"A dimension where Yukina and I are together?" Kuwabara asked dreamingly.

Yukina looked a little blue. Yusuke laughed. "Yeah, and Hiei would kill-" Kurama quickly proceed to clamp Yuseke's mouth shut.

"A dimension where Botan knows how to fly without scaring her passengers to a second death?" said Kuwabara.

"Hey!" Botan yelled.

Kuwabara continued. "Or maybe a dimension where Hiei and Marlene are together. You can see them kissing passionately, and then-"

CRASH A bolt of electricity suddenly hit Kuwabara and he fell to the floor, black and crispy.

"Itai." he whimpered pathetically.

Everyone turned wide-eyed at Kuroi, who held a silver spear on his hand. The spear had a lightning-shaped symbol right below the point.

"Kuroi, take it away!" Kurama almost yelled. "What if the kids see you like this!"

The others just stared. Kuroi was about to say something.

"Miguel?" a small voice came from another room.

"Oh no! That's Tora!" Kurama said. "Hurry, get rid of it!"

Kuroi's silver spear disappeared. Two little boys entered the living room. Both looked around six years old, they both had short blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Big brother!" they both yelled. "Suichii!"

"They look like Marlene." said Yusuke.

"They're Marlene and Kuroi's little brothers, the twins, Tora and Hyo. Tora, Hyo, I would like you to meet my friends: Yusuke, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara." Kurama introduced them.

The little twins bowed. "Nice to meet you!"

Kuroi turned to them and smiled.

"Why don't you boys go to your room and play while I talk with our guests?" he said.

"Okay!" the twins replied and ran upstairs.

Kuroi then turned to Kurama and frowned.

"So, are you completely sure that Lynx will be okay with your friend?" he asked.

"Like I told you before, you can trust Hiei."

"Alright, Kurama. I'll trust your judgment, but you know what I'll do if I find out it was otherwise."

"Oh, come on, Kuroi. You and Marlene have always trusted me before."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"I wonder how much time we'll have to wait 'til Marlene and Hiei come back." Yusuke said.

"It could be days, weeks, or even months." said Botan.

"I don't think I can wait that long!" Kuroi yelled.

"But we have no choice, Kuroi." said Kurama. "And knowing Marlene and Hiei, they'll survive."

"They're probably having so much fun right now." said Kuwabara. "Visiting many different dimensions, seeing new things, meeting new people. I wish I could've gone with them."

"No way, you'd probably slow my sister down." said Kuroi.

"Says you! I could take you on anytime!"

"Do you have a death wish?" Kuroi asked. "I'm an S class."

"Kuroi is right." said Kurama. "I told you that almost all the neko tribe are S class youkais."

"Is Marlene an S class too?" asked Yusuke.

"No." Kurama replied. "Marlene is still A-class."

"And Kuroi worries about her?"

"What about Hiei?" Kuroi turned to Kurama.

Kurama sighed, knowing that look. "Hiei is an S class, since last year."

Kuroi glared, but Kurama didn't back down this time. The kitsune was confident that his neko cousin wouldn't hurt him again.

"What can be we do while they come back?"

"I'm going to Kurama's apartment as soon as she comes back. And Kurama, since you are part responsible for this, you'll have to baby-sit Hyo, Tora, and my baby sister, Lynxu."

"Nani?"

"You heard me. You'll have to baby-sit my brothers and my little sister. Is there a problem with that?"

Kurama looked down. "No, Kuroi."

"Good." Kuroi smiled in victory.

Yusuke whispered in Kurama's ear. "Are the kids that bad?"

"Not really, the twins are good boys, but the baby cries a lot, and that'll take too much of my time." Kurama whispered back, and then thought to himself 'Where are Marlene and Hiei?'

To Be Continued...

(Author's Notes: Well, this was one hair-raising experience. () In any case, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More on the way!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Taro, Hyo, and baby Lynxu have cat names, but they are NOT cat demons like Lynx (Marlene) and Kuroi (Miguel), they really are humans. Thanks for listening!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chibi Hiei On The Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Well, we hope you have enjoyed the trip so far. As of now, when this chapter ends, I will officially take it over and make it my own.

SMG: He's right. However, I will be his beta-reader and make sure that this knucklehead friend of mine doesn't make any mistakes.

DJ: () She's a true friend, isn't she folks? Completely honest. That's what I like about her, and her stories.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3: The Watery Card VS The Water Demon

Marlene sat beside Chibi Hiei, who had been turned into a giant by The Big Card. After going into a sugar rush, he was put to sleep by Sakura with The Sleep Card. Now the cat demon waited for the cardcaptors to capture The Big Card, or Hiei would stay oukii. Marlene already went through an almost traumatic experience.

She glanced at his angelic face. "You know, Hiei, I like you better when you're chibi. At least I could carry you and you could fit inside a room."

She didn't have to wait long. Soon, Sakura and the others returned.

"Guys!" Marlene called. "You have it?"

Sakura nodded and showed her The Big Card. Marlene turned to Chibi Hiei. The giant started shrinking to his normal size. When the transformation was done, Marlene picked the boy up and his hat. Then looked at the others.

"Let's head back. We all deserve some rest." Sakura nodded, and glanced at Shaoran. Marlene didn't miss the kind of look she gave him, and inwardly smirked. 'Perfect match at twelve o' clock.'

"Marlene, we're going to the Aquarium tomorrow. Would you like to join us before you return home?" said Sakura.

"Sure, why not?" Marlene replied.

Marlene and Chibi Hiei stayed at Sakura's house over the night. The house had only one guest room so Marlene let Chibi Hiei take the room while she slept on the couch in the living room.

The next morning...

Marlene groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She opened her hazel eyes slowly and moved to sit up. She stopped when she felt weight on her chest. She looked up. Her eyes widened and her face turned as red as a tomato in embarrassment. Chibi Hiei was lying over her, sleeping peacefully. But, his head was lying on her chest as his left hand rested on one of her breasts.

'When did he get here? If he hadn't turn into a kid physically AND mentally, I would've kicked his ass all the way to Koenma's desk.' she thought to herself as she gently lifted the sleeping child away from her and lay him back on the couch. "Oh well, we're not in our dimension anyway."

She sat up, yawned, and stood up from the couch. Time for some breakfast.

There was chaos over the news as everyone saw what was left of the city. Schools were canceled for now. Sakura and the others couldn't be happier. And luckily, the Aquarium was still intact. Marlene, Chibi Hiei, and the cardcaptors went there to see the dolphin show. The group seated in fourth seat row. Everything was going good, for now. Except for Chibi Hiei, who wouldn't sit still.

"I love dolphins." said Marlene.

"But they're splashing water all over those people." Chibi Hiei whined. "I HATE water."

Marlene knew he was really using that as an excuse to leave and steal some ice cream from the cafeteria. He had already tried that, twice. She had a rope tied around his waist and the other end tied around her wrist. She turned to him and pouted.

"Aw, Hiei-chan, are you saying that you hate me too? I'm half water youkai."

"Iie!" Hiei cried and hugged her. "I don't hate you, Marlene-san!"

Marlene stroked his hair. "That's good." She grinned. 'That worked. Since he's a kid he doesn't mind me calling him -chan.'

"Hey, look! What's happening?" Sakura called.

When Marlene turned back, she saw the woman, who was previously feeding the dolphins, being pulled into the water by some invisible force. 

"Help, someone!"

The same thing was happening to one of the dolphins.

"What the?"

"Marlene-san, look! A whirlpool!" Chibi Hiei called.

"A whirlpool?" Marlene glanced at the woman's feet underwater. Indeed, a small whirlpool surrounded her ankle, and another one had the dolphin trapped.

"Something smells fishy around here." she said.

"Yeah, more like a Clow Card." said Shaoran.

"Let's check it out." Sakura stood from her seat as she saw her brother trying to help the woman out of the water.

"Wait!" Marlene called. "Look, the water is..."

The water inside the dolphin tank started spilling everywhere, filling up the entire room.

"Oh no..." Marlene said, holding Chibi Hiei tight and the water went up their feet. "We have to get out of here before we drown!"

Everybody else in the room panicked and headed for the exits, but they were all shut. Panicked screaming filled the room along with the water.

"Marlene-san..." Chibi Hiei grabbed on to her leg, feeling the cold water going up his ankles. Marlene lifted the little one into her arms.

"It's okay, Hiei-chan. I'll take care of this." The water was spreading fast.

"How?" Sakura said.

As if on cue, Marlene changed into a water sprite form. Her blonde hair turned aqua green, and her hazel eyes turned into an even darker shade of blue, her hands and arms were decorated with scales. She raised her right hand forward while holding Chibi Hiei in with her other arm. Suddenly, the water stopped flooding and moved to another side of the room, away from the others.

"Sugoi, you can command water?" said Meilin.

"That's the only thing I can do in this form besides breathing under water." Marlene said. "But the water can't stay like this for long. Someone better do something quick!"

"Uh, let me see." Sakura took out the Power Card and activated it's magic into her wand. She ran toward one of the exit, which was crowded with people. "Stand aside!" Surprisingly, everyone did so, making a small path for her to pass. She raised her wand and hit the bullet-proof-glass door. The glass shattered like it was nothing.

After doing the same with the other exits, all the people inside the Aquarium ran outside the building. Marlene then noticed the water going back inside the dolphin tank slowly. The dolphins splashed happily and everything seemed back to normal.

Marlene released her hold on the water and let it flow back into place. "What in the world happened?" Chibi Hiei still held on to her neck as turned back into a human.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now." said Sakura.

"It was The Watery Card." said Kero.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm," Marlene looked thoughtful. "If it moves by water then it's probably still in this building or it has escaped through the plumbing." She set Hiei down

"You're right." said Kero.

"I remember some big tanks of water in the basement of the Aquarium." said Sakura. "How about we check them out?"

"Let's go." Marlene said and ran ahead with Chibi Hiei. The others followed.

The group went into the basement. It was dark and creepy and they could barely see anything. They walked blindly through a hall, their hands in the walls trying to find a light switch.

"Someone turn on the lights." Meilin whispered.

"There appears to be no switch nearby. Hang on." Marlene raised her hand in front of her. In the palm of her hand formed a ball of electric energy. It grew bright, lighting up their surroundings. "That's better." She looked down and noticed something, or someone, was missing.

"Where's Hiei?" she said.

"He's not here." said Shaoran.

"Oh, no. He undid the rope." Marlene moaned. She created another ball of electricity and offered it to Sakura. "Here, I'll look for him." Sakura stared at the ball of energy uncertainly. "Go ahead and take it. It won't shock you." Sakura took the ball hesitantly.

"Look for The Watery Card. If I find it, I'll let you know." Marlene took off into one direction while the cardcaptors went through another.

Marlene walked through the hall, looking everywhere for Chibi Hiei. But the Forbidden Child was nowhere to be seen. "Hiei-chan! Where are you! I don't have time to play games right now! HIEI-CHAN!"

Silence. Marlene sighed and looked down.

"Marlene-san!" a tiny voice called in the distance.

Marlene's head shot up. "Hiei!" She looked around. Then ran in the direction of the jaganshi's voice. "Hiei-chan, answer me!"

"Marlene-san, you have to see this!"

Marlene ran faster when the voice became louder. She came into a large room with a huge iron tank filled with water. She spotted the little fire demon standing before it, his tiny hands on the tank's edges. He turned his head and smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Marlene-san, look, a whirlpool!" he said with huge eyes.

Marlene sighed in relief. He was safe. She froze. Did he say whirlpool? Suddenly she ran to him worriedly. 

"Hiei-chan, get away from that thing!" she yelled.

"Doushite?" the little boy said confused, then cried out in surprised when he felt being pulled into the water. He turned back to the whirlpool. The thing had a firm hold on his bandaged arm. He grabbed on to the tank's edge to keep from falling in.

"Marlene-san, help me!"

"I'm coming!" Marlene reached out to him, but it was too late. Chibi Hiei fell into the tank and he was pulled under the water. "HIEI!" The water youkai managed to grabbed the child's foot before he sunk down further, and pulled.

Bubbles and ripples formed on the water's surface. Marlene panicked. "Kuso! Hiei, don't you dare drown on me!"

Chibi Hiei was running out of air. He tried fruitlessly to free himself from the whirlpool, but it only resulted in the whirlpool surrounding both his hands together.

"Let go!" Marlene yelled as she pulled harder. And she succeeded in taking Chibi Hiei out of the cold water. The force sent the little one crashing against her and she fell over with him. The child coughed out all the water in his lungs. The neko patted him in the back.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" 

"Yes...cough...I'm okay. cough" Marlene held him close and sighed in relief. The moment was short lived when the water from the tank rose out of it and took the form of a blue girl, something like a water nymph.

"Who...?" Marlene started and stood up, taking a step back with Chibi Hiei in her arms. "Oh, you must be The Watery Card."

The Clow Card growled and lunged at the duo. Marlene gasped and ran away through the direction she came from, a wave of water right behind her. Chibi Hiei held on to her neck tightly and looked over her shoulder.

"Sugoi!"

"Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, Kero, Tomoyo!" the water youkai called. She came into another big room. The cardcaptor group was there. They turned to her.

"What-whoa!" Sakura started as they say the tsunami behind her.

The youkai finally caught up to them and stood before them. Marlene put Chibi Hiei down and gave him a push.

"Run, Hiei! We'll take care of this!"

Chibi Hiei looked over his shoulder at her. "But, Marlene-san-"

"I said: go!" she insisted. Chibi Hiei ran far and hid behind a tank. Marlene turned to the Watery Card as the cardcaptors joined her.

"Wait!" Marlene said when she saw Sakura pulling out a card. "Let me try." She changed into a water sprite again. The tsunami got closer. Marlene placed her hands in front of herself. And the wave stopped a few inches before her. The cardcaptors took a step back as The Watery took form again.

"Sorry, Watery." she said. "But it's obvious who has more control over the blue element." She let her arms drop. The Watery lunged at her again. A blue light surrounded Marlene and she jumped, hitting the Watery straight in the jaw. The shield allowed her to hit the Watery even if she was made by water. Marlene continued to fight with Watery and noticed that Sakura stared at them and did nothing. 

"Sakura, don't just stand there! Seal it up!" the youkai yelled. Sakura woke up from her stare and took out her long wand. She ran to the water creatures and raised her wand over her head.

"Watery Card, return to your power confined!" she yelled and slammed her wand down.

Right when Watery was about to grab at Marlene's face, she stopped. She turned as she felt herself sucked into the wand. Once the process was complete, she turned into a gold and red card. In the front, was a picture of Watery. The card floated to Sakura's hands.

Marlene sighed in relief and changed back into her human form. Her hazel eyes searched around for a certain tiny figure.

"Hiei-chan!"

Chibi Hiei came running immediately to her and hugged her around the waist. She returned the hug.

"That was amazing, Marlene-san!" he said happily. "You're cool!"

Marlene smiled at the child. "Sure, thanks." She turned to the cardcaptors. Sakura was putting her new Clow Card away. "Kids, I think we've had enough action in this world for today." She turned back to the little one and grabbed his tiny hand. "Let's go, Hiei-chan."

"Come back any time!" Sakura yelled as she waved goodbye.

Marlene took out her gold and silver pen and it drew a circle in the air. A new dimension hole opened. Chibi Hiei went in first. Marlene waved goodbye to the cardcaptors, then went through the portal herself.

In which dimension will they end up next?

To Be Continued...

(Author's Notes: Well, it looks like more adventures are on the way folks. From one dimension to another, Chibi Hiei and Marlene will take the worlds by sugar-rush storm!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: From the next chapter and beyond, DJ will take care of the rest. I shall stay as the editor, though. The story has been awakened and will step from its former glory to a new golden path! Thank you for everything!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone, how are you all doing? We hope that you have enjoyed this little story so far, because now it's kicking into overdrive!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: What my partner means is that now Chibi Hiei and Marlene are going to see on how living in the fast lane is like, thanks to a certain blue hedgehog.

DJ: Get ready to go super-sonic, everyone!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 4: Hyperness VS Sonic Speed 

Marlene and her little companion Chibi Hiei were traveling through the multi-colored vortex, hoping that it would lead them back home. The blonde really wanted to get back home and see if she could reverse the aging process on the sweet, but hyper child. As she was contemplating this, something happened. A tremor started up, shaking the tunnel they were in violently. "Marlene-san, what's going on!" Chibi Hiei exclaimed in fear.

"Something must be happening within the dimensional area! I think it's a rift!" she replied as she held onto the chibi. The tremor started to get violent, and caused all kinds of disruption. The blonde beauty held on tight to the kid, but her grip was slipping. Or to be more precisely, Chibi Hiei was slipping from her grasp. "Hiei! Hang on!" Marlene called out. She tried to get more of a grip, but he just started to slip even further.

"MARLENE-SAN!" Chibi Hiei screamed out as he finally slipped free and was just tumbling down towards another destination. Marlene's eyes widened considerably and she dove down to catch up with the chibi. She extended her left hand, trying desperately to reach him. Alas, it was no use. They saw a bright white light at the end of the tunnel, signaling that they were leaving the dimensional area.

In the Sonic X universe

In a large mansion on top of a hill that overlooked Station Square, a young boy by the name of Chris Thorndyke was staring in the night sky. He looked out into space, remembering that it was exactly on a night like this where he met and rescued Sonic the Hedgehog from his pool. About three months has passed since his arrival, and now things were just crazy for him and his family. But in a good way.

"Man, things sure have changed for the better since Sonic arrived." Chris said to himself as he looked on. Suddenly, he saw a bright star shine out from all the rest. But as quickly as it came into view, it disappeared. The young boy was puzzled on why the star just died out like that, but his attention was now focused on two falling stars that seemed to have come from the big one before it died out. "What is that?" he asked himself.

One of the stars landed about 150 miles east of his location, somewhere in the mountains. However, the second star was closing in on him! Chris gasped in wonder and awe, and it was increased when he saw that the falling star was not actually a star. It was a girl! "What! Just like when Sonic came over here!" he exclaimed. The girl landed with a hard splash in his pool, sinking fast.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Chris yelled out as he dashed from his room and down the stairs. The commotion woke up some of the guests in the home, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose. The two-tailed fox woke up with a yawn and asked sleepily "Hey, what's going on?" Chris said quickly that someone fell from the sky and was now in the pool, and that got their attention fast. The fox and the pink hedgehog went out to help their friend with the situation.

Chris was now outside and saw the girl slowly sinking to the bottom, she was out-cold. The boy and Tails dived right in to save her, swimming to the bottom and hoisting her up by the arms. Once they were all topside, the blonde teenage girl gasped in a huge breath of air. Apparently the shock from the water brought her back. "Here, give her to me!" Amy exclaimed by the poolside. She took the girl and pulled her out. It was easy for her since she always carried that large Piko Hammer of hers.

Marlene coughed up large quantities of water, still a bit freaked out from her fall. She looked up and found herself surrounded by a pink girl hedgehog, a two-tailed fox boy, and an 11 year-old human boy. "W-What happened? Where am I?" she asked as she sat up. The two-tailed fox answered that she was in California. The blonde started to look around, trying to find a certain raven-haired, hyper-on-sugar chibi.

"Hiei? Hiei, where are you? Hiei!" Marlene called out, but no reply from the chibi came forth. The only thing she received in return were confused stares from the two animals and human. "Say, did any of you by chance happen to see a little kid fall down with me? About this high, spiky raven hair, and a blue bandana around his forehead?" she asked them. Amy said no, and that she was the only one that came down in the pool.

Marlene's eyes widened and exclaimed "What!" She was not worried about the chibified Hiei, since he could take care of himself. She was more worried about the poor soul who found him. Chris and Amy helped her up and all went inside the mansion, the boy promising to get her some dry clothes.

In the mountain region

A being silently ran towards where the falling star hit, curious on what it was. When the being got towards where the star fell, he saw a small crater and inside was a small kid. His eyes were swirly, indicating that he was knocked out-cold. The moonlight revealed the being to be Knuckles the Echinda! The friend/rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, the treasure hunter was wondering on how a kid could have fallen from space and survived.

He went down to examine the small boy, when his eyes suddenly shot open. "Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed. Apparently him touching his wrist to find a pulse caused the little one to wake up. The kid shook his head rapidly, trying to see on where he was. When he saw Knuckles, he grinned and exclaimed "Funny red animal!" He then leaped and landed on Knuckles's head, laid out like if it was a rug.

"Hey kid, get off of me!" the Echinda shouted as he tried to pry the boy off. Chibi Hiei had a large smile on his face, thinking this was a game and the object of it was to hold on tight. Knuckles, after failing to take the strange kid off his head, shook it around hoping to throw him off. Alas, Chibi Hiei just laughed and held on tighter, as if he was on a ride. After ten minutes of flailing, demanding, and running around like a madman, Knuckles just gave up.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?" he asked as he stopped to catch his breath. Chibi Hiei laughed gleefully, still enthralled from the ride. He answered "Name: Hiei!" The kid looked around and asked "Where is Marlene-san? She here too?" Knuckles scanned the area, but found no one else in the vicinity. "Sorry kid, she's not here."

Chibi Hiei did the watery, sad puppy dog eyes, which caused the Echinda to back away a little in fear. "Please help me find her. I need Marlene-san!" With a sigh, the treasure hunter accepted this albeit grundgely. He figured that if they found this girl soon, Hiei would be out of his dreadlocks. "Okay kid, turn off the waterworks. I'll help you find this Marlene of yours." he said. Instantly Chibi Hiei cheered out loud and jumped for joy.

Knuckled motioned for him to follow his lead, and the two started back on the road to Station Square. Along the way, Knuckles gave the child some chocolate chip cookies he bought from a store. Big mistake, for the kid got hyper at the tiniest amount of sugar. For the next three hours, the hyper little ball of ninja fluff called Hiei tormented Knuckles.

Someone on an uncharted island

Deep below on a tropical island paradise, Dr. Eggman and his lackeys were monitoring for Chaos Emerald energy signatures when the computers overloaded! "W-What! What is this the computer is picking up!" Eggman demanded as various alarms blared out. Decoe punched in some buttons on his console and answered "It picked up an energy surge in the dimensional stream, and just now it released two unidentified beings that are giving off massive amounts of energy!"

Bocoe added "The two anomalies have readings that are similar to the Chaos Emeralds, although one of them seems to be small and flightily. One is at Station Square, while the other is on the move towards that location." Eggman seemed very pleased, a large smile on his face with his teeth showing. "So, it seems we have two new players in town. Let's go give them a nice warm welcome here!" he exclaimed before laughing manically.

A large hole opened up at the beach, and out flew Eggman and his two robot cronies on the Eggman Carrier. The doctor was just in a good mood, assuming that these beings would help him locate the Chaos Emeralds so he could use them to take over the world and get rid of his blue pain-in-the-neck nemesis.

Outside Station Square

Outside the city limits, about 450 miles east of it in a forested area, a certain blue hedgehog was relaxing in the trees when he felt something go off. His instincts were telling him that something was up, and his feelings never left him down. He looked up at the night sky when he saw the bright star shine, then the two other stars falling from it and going off in different directions.

"Something tells me that this is going to be another adventure." he said to himself before drifting off to sleep. It was late at night, and he needed the sleep of course. He would go back to Chris's house and see what was going on. Until then, Sonic was going to take a nice long nap.

Look out world! Chibi Hiei and Marlene have arrived!

(Author's Notes: Short I know, but best I could come up with at the time.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: In the next chapter, Marlene gets acquainted with Chris and his friends and also meets Sonic. And for poor Knuckles... he has to deal with a another speed demon whose worse than his blue rival for the time being.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 5

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the immense delay, ladies and gentleman. I have

been in a slump as of late, but now I am back!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: You have to forgive my partner's act. He just saw

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and now he's talking like one.

DJ: Hey, it was a good movie. Besides, I like talking like this. Savvey?

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Oh dear god. In any case, this chapter continues as

Sonic meets Marlene and also Eggman gains a new "friend". Poor idiot.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 5: Isn't One Speed Demon Enough?

Marlene was currently in towels, bunched up near the fireplace to try and

warm off. Her wet clothes were now in the washer, courtesy of Ella the maid.

Mr. Tanaka, the male servant of the home, bought the young woman some hot

chocolate, which she accepted gratefully. Everyone who was in the mansion at

the moment was in the living room, scattered around but forming a

semi-circle around her.

"So, care to tell us your name?" Tails asked. Marlene answered his question,

and Amy asked on how she came to be. "Well, Hiei and myself were going back

to our world in a dimensional hole, when a transdimensional quake hit and we

were flung into another world." Marlene answered. 'I just hope Hiei is

alright, and in this world as well.'

"A dimensional hole? You mean, you guys were thrown between dimensions?"

Tails inquired. Marlene nodded, assuming that the fox would think of her

crazy. "Then, you're just like us!" he exclaimed. At the questioning look he

received, Tails explained that he and the others were also from a different

dimension as well. Only their entrance into the human world was different

then what Marlene went through.

"Oh, sorry. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Amy Rose."

the pink hedgehog said while extending her hand. Marlene shook it, and was

introductions were all-around. Chris was the last one to introduce himself.

"Marlene, do you know where this Hiei kid could be?" The blonde teenager

closed her eyes in concentration, then after a few minutes came back to

reality.

"I feel Hiei's youki in this world. I don't know where he is exactly, but

he's here." she said in a relieved voice. Mr. Tanaka suggested that they all

got some sleep so they could find Chibi Hiei in the morning. Amy showed

Marlene to a spare bedroom while everyone else went back to bed. After all,

they were going to need every ounce of energy to find this Hiei kid. Chris

thought 'I better tell Sonic about this, if he comes back here that is.'

In the mountain region

Knuckles was in Hell, quite literally. Ever since he gave his new companion

some of his cookies, the little "human" kid was just a massive ball of

energy! He just wouldn't sit still, or shut up for that matter. In fact, the

echidna was trying to get some sleep in his sleeping bag but failing

miserably. Chibi Hiei was just zooming around, having the attention span of

a three year-old and the activity of a squirrel on caffeine-high (Hoodwinked

or Over The Edge, anybody?).

'Please, PLEASE! Someone help me! Take this kid out of my hands before I

lose my mind!' he pleaded to the heavens above. The hyperactive demon just

ran around, pointing at mundane objects and shouting loudly when a shooting

star or two caught his eye. The echidna moaned, begging for the 'torture' to

end. His prayer was answered, but not in the way one would expect.

A breeze picked up, and it grew until it was a steady wind. Knuckles looked

up from his position, and squinted immediately. He was staring at a bright

light, a headlight to be exact. And the wind was from an engine that was

keeping an object afloat in the air. It was Eggman and his two robot

flunkies! "Attention Knuckles, give us the being from another dimension and

we might just let you live!" Eggman shouted out.

Knuckles thought 'I'M SAVED!'. He immediately scooped Chibi Hiei up and

presented him to the good doctor, his eyes just screaming insanity. "Take

him! Take him! He's yours!" he exclaimed. Knuckles dropped the kid into

Eggman's hands and he went off into the land, screaming "I'm free! I'm

free! I'm free!".

Bocoe sweatdropped and asked "That's not normal, is it?" Decoe just shrugged

his shoulders, a bit in shock at seeing the red adventurer just take off

like he had gotten free from an insane asylum or something similar. Eggman

was also shocked, and puzzled as he studied the child now in his lap. "And

who might you be, little man?" he asked.

Chibi Hiei just smiled and answered "My name's Hiei! Hey, what does this

button do?" The chibi pressed a green button, and the craft immediately

plummeted down! The three villains screamed like little girls, but Chibi

Hiei was just laughing innocently. He pressed another button, and this time

the craft zoomed diagonally, fast and furious. "Whee! This is fun! Do it

again! Do it again!"

Eggman and the two bots tried to get the kid under control, but it was of no

use. They left into the twilight, going back to their headquarters with

Chibi Hiei at the controls. Laughing and screaming was heard, but no one

heard it. Well, a certain echidna did but he was celebrating in his freedom

from the sugar-hyper kid.

In the morning at the mansion

Marlene woke up with a yawn, stretching her arms and legs to get any and all

kinks out. The young blonde enjoyed the rays of the warm sun before getting

out of bed, being greeted by Ella. The kind maid handed her clothes back,

all dry and in good shape. "Thank you, ma'am." the polite neko demon stated

as she put her clothes back on.

Ella escorted Marlene to the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey, good morning, Marlene." Chris greeted. The blonde returned the

gesture, asking on what to do to find her little friend. "Well, we can do

some aerial surveillance in the Tornado. I'm sure we can find this friend of

yours faster that way." Tails suggested. That seemed to suit the neko demon

just fine. Looking from the air was much more effective then running about

on land.

"Or I could just ask and look around." another voice came in from the

entrance door. All turned to see a certain blue hedgehog wearing red

sneakers. Amy exclaimed "Sonic!" while everyone just smiled at the blue

hero. Chris asked on where he was, and Sonic answered that he was in the

neighborhood and thought he would visit.

"Oh Sonic, this is Marlene. She's just like us, a visitor from another

world." Amy said as she ushered with her hand the blonde woman. Marlene

waved to the hedgehog, who returned the gesture. "Come to think of it, I saw

two stars last night falling down. One landed here and the other in the

mountain region." Sonic stated. He asked if Marlene was one of the stars and

she confirmed it.

"Well then, your Hiei is off somewhere in the mountain region. Chances are

he was found by Knuckles." Sonic said. Marlene asked him if he could take

her there, but Tails said that they would all go on his airplane. "Besides,

I like to see Knuckles. Been a while since I've seen him, and I would like

to see how he is." Chris stated. Tails motioned for everyone to follow him,

but Sonic said that he was going to follow on foot.

"By the way Tails, how is it you all got here?" Marlene asked as they walked

outside to the front yard. The two-tailed fox explained to her on how he,

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles arrived to Chris's world. Amy jumped in at certain

times, especially when getting to the part on how the Chaos Emeralds came

together to create "Chaos Control". Marlene was a little bit impressed in

hearing about gems that had the ability to move dimensions when together.

"Thanks for the info, guys. I'll try to keep that in mind." Marlene said as

they all boarded the craft. As the front yard started to change to make way

for take-off, Sonic got ready at the base to run at his fast speed.

Everything was nearly ready to go, and Marlene was a little nervous. Not on

the flight, but hoping that Hiei was safe and out of danger.

Back at the Egg Carrier

Eggman and his robot were on their very last nerve. It was a long flight for

them, and they looked as if they fought with a Hellhound just recently.

Haggard and irate, they were dragging a still-hyper Chibi Hiei. "Let me go,

let me go! Me want to explore!" the kid whined as he continued to struggle.

Eggman mumbled something along the line of kids being better off with

leashes.

The three tossed the kid into a small cell and closed the door with the push

of a button. "Just to make sure that hyper brat doesn't get out..." Eggman

stated before doing a flurry of activity on the cell control panel. "There!

Infrared-eye scanner lock, handprint scanner, and voice-activation lock in

place!" The good doctor did not want the little kid to get out, for if he

did, he doubt the Egg Carrier would survive.

Chibi Hiei ran around, actually going up the walls like a fly, and wailing

loudly "I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT! I WANT OUUUUUTTTTTT!" Eggman and his

lackeys were fortunate that the cell walls were also soundproof, for that

little wail would have busted their eardrums wide open. As quickly as Chibi

Hiei was running around, he stopped and just hit the floor face-first, butt

up.

"What happened to him?" Decoe asked to no one in particular. Bocoe scanned

Hiei and answered "He's sleeping! It seemed that his sugar levels are back

to normal, and he seemed to just conk out." Eggman let out a sigh of relief,

and was about to say something towards the kid when an alarm sounded off.

"That's the Chaos Scanner! Its picked up a Chaos Emerald!" the fat man

exclaimed and ran towards the main center of the ship.

Eggman was hauling tail big time. This was just his day, sort of. He found a

powerful (yet sugar-high) source of new energy, saw Knuckles being driven to

near insanity by the kid, and now found a Chaos Emerald thanks to his

equipment scanners. "Hahahaha! Just wait! Soon, I will have enough emeralds

to feed Chaos and then my dream to control all will be realized!" the doctor

exclaimed happily.

In the mountain region

The Tornado was flying over the rocky mountains, Sonic following on foot.

"This is where we saw the second star fall. If we're lucky, we might see

this Hiei person." Tails told Marlene. The blonde girl nodded, using her

youki senses and eyes to try and find her little friend. Amy was keeping

track as well, but mostly on her crush. "Sonic, do you see anything?" the

pink hedgehog inquired over the earpiece.

"No, not... wait! I see something!" Sonic exclaimed. He zoomed up one of the

mountains craggy walls and came upon a ledge, seeing a large red object

resting in a small cave. "Is it Hiei!" Marlene shouted over the intercom

near Tails's computer board. "No, its... Knuckles?" Sonic replied as he saw

the echidna knocked out.

The blue wonder kneeled next to his rival/friend and gently shook his

shoulder. "Knuckles, hey. You okay? Talk to me." Sonic said softly. Knuckles

moaned, turning around face-up. He opened his eyes and was greeted by

Sonic's face. "S-Sonic?" he asked before yawning big time. It seemed that

the echidna didn't get much sleep, small bags under his eyes. The Tornado

landed on a small precipice above them.

"Sonic, who did you find?" Marlene called out as she and the others

descended down. Sonic showed them, and then Knuckles moaned out on not

giving cookies to a kid with a sugar high. Marlene instantly grabbed him by

the shoulders and lifted him up with surprising ease. "You met Hiei! Where

is he! WHERE?" the girl exclaimed while shaking the poor explorer.

Knuckles replied through the shakes "H-He's w-w-with E-Eggman! I-I-I let

h-h-him take k-k-kid!" Sonic and the others were shocked, but Marlene was

not. "Eggman? What kind of stupid name is that?" she asked. Tails explained

that Eggman was a human from their world, but an evil doctor that wanted to

rule over all. "I wonder what Tubby wants with your Hiei." Sonic said.

Marlene practically screamed in Knuckles ear. "And you actually HANDED him

over to some crazy scientist!" She gave him a good slapping around before

she dropped Knuckles on the ground and went outside. "We can figure that one

out later. Right now, we got a doctor to find!" she said. The neko demon was

not one to give up, and would move Heaven and Hell, turn Earth on its axis

to find her chibified friend. Tails and Amy followed her back into the

flying machine, while Sonic wished Knuckles good luck before zooming out at

his top speed. The hunt was on!

(Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. In this one, Marlene and

her little demon kid are in the series when Eggman is looking for the Chaos

Emeralds to feed Chaos the water being.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Imagine the chaos when Hiei and Marlene go up against

the chaotic being and also assist Sonic in attaining his most powerful form!

DJ: I apologize for seeing so little of the Sonic X series, but I try to

make up for it as best I can thanks to playing Sonic Adventure on my Sega

Dreamcast. So, we all hope you can enjoy what we have so far.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 6

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. We're back, and now that college is over for now, more time to write and read!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: In this chapter, Sonic and company go deep into the jungle and come upon ruins of an ancient civilization. They also meet up with Eggman and his goons.

DJ: Little Hiei will also escape from his cell and meet up with the blue blob being Chaos himself. Kawaii chibi ninja vs. big bad blue enemy. Prepare yourselves!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 6: Ruins of Echindas, Kawaii Hiei meeting Chaos

The _X-Tornado_ was flying over the jungle area, about 160 miles away in the west of Station Square. Sonic was on the ground running as usual, showing off amazing agility and dexterity of hopping/dodging large branches and vines while maintaining top speed. "Tails, do you have any idea where we are?" Marlene inquired as she looked down at the beautiful green jungle below.

"We're somewhere in the _Lost World_, a jungle area back in our world. I don't know why its here in the first place." Tails answered back. He was baffled greatly at this discovery. The jungle in his and Sonic's world was off-limits to any and all people, many claiming that it was haunted and that dangerous animals lived there. 'Maybe parts of our world mixed into this one after _Chaos Control_.' he theorized.

"Hey Tails, better land the jet. It can't go into this thick jungle, and trying to see from the air is impossible with all the foliage on top." Sonic called out from the receiver. Tails gave Sonic a mini-microtransiver, letting his blue friend talk to him in the jet while he ran on foot. "Roger that Sonic. We're coming down!" Tails replied before starting his descent.

The group landed in a clearing, Sonic meeting up with them fast. "So, what do we do next?" Amy asked. Tails took out a small circle metallic object. "My radar here says a Chaos Emerald is in the jungle, and I'm willing to bet that if we find the Emerald... we find Eggman." Tails answered. Marlene was now eager to find this doctor and demand that he give back Chibi Hiei. If not. well, the jungle would quickly turn from green to red fast.

"Well, come on then! No time to waste." Sonic shouted out before taking off into the jungle. "Hey, wait for me you speed freak!" Marlene called out as she changed into her demon form and went after him. Luckily for her, her youkai abilities helped her manage to keep up with the speedy hedgehog. Tails called out for them to wait as he zipped fast after them, with the help of his two tails propelling him along. Amy and Chris merely sighed and ran off to see if they could catch up.

As they all progressed into the heart of the forbidden jungle, they ran into some nasty creatures. However, they were all mechnical and seemed to be programmed to stop Sonic and his friends at all cost. Marlene punched a robotic mesquito away from her, mumbling on how she detested insects. Sonic was using his _Sonic Spin_ and _Light Dash Attack_ to destroy the Badniks while collecting some Power Rings to regain his energy.

Amy Rose was using her _Piko Piko_ mallet to smash the mecha-badninks into scrap heaps while Tails used his two tails as blades to smash and the knock the robots into some murky swamp waters that were nearby. Chris was using his wits and the enviroment to his advantage, such as pulling back long thick branches and releasing when the metal menacies were at the right stop. You'd be surprised how far a mechanical bug can go after being hit like that.

"Man, where are all these mechanical morons coming from?" Marlene exclaimed after stomping a large mechanical caterpiller on the head, putting it out of commission. Everyone was too occupied with their own troubles to notice her inhuman body. Sonic answered that Eggman must be here, sending the robots in to stall for time. "We got to hurry! I'm going to make that jerk squeal and tell me where Chibi Hiei is!" The blonde neko started to go deeper into the jungle, leaving a trail of robotic destruction in her wake.

Sonic shook his head and mumbled "She's more pushy then Amy." He followed close behind, the others catching up with them. If they all bothered to stick around a little bit more, they would have seen a large blue cat with a fishing pole on his back stumble into the area. His name was Big and was currently searching for his companion. a frog with an unusually long tail, who had swallowed his "lucky charm" and was soon taken by a robot.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the jungle

Marlene was running fast and furiously, soon coming up to a clearing and some ruins. She stopped in her tracks and scanned her surroundings. "Hey, Marlene!" a voice came from behind her. Marlene instantly turned back to human form and turned to see that Sonic and the others were catching up to her. "Man! You run almost as fast as me! And that's impressive for a human." the blue wonder panted out. After catching their breath, they all looked at the ruins that lay before them.

"Tails, what is this place?" Amy asked as they all walked towards the scattered and destroyed city. Tails digged deep into his mind, but no suitable answer came to mind. "Its one of the Echinda civilizations." a voice called from above. They all looked to their right and slightly upward, and were surprised to see that sitting on top of a ruined edge was Knuckles. He still sported red handprint marks on his face, but he seemed to be in better condition then before.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Chris asked. Knuckles jumped down and landed in front of Marlene and Sonic. "I followed all of you after you left me. For some reason, this place called to me. That's why I'm here." he answered. Marlene asked on why an echidna civilization was here, and why no other echidnas were around. Knuckles answered that even he didn't know, but all he knew was that the markings and formation of the buildings indicated that echidnas like him once lived here.

"Hey, look up there!" Tails exclaimed. He pointed in front of the group towards a large monument that seemed to rise above the others. All looked up and found another echidna at the top! From what they saw, it was a girl echidna that was light orange, having blue eyes, about 14 years of age, 3"1 tall, and about 52.8 lbs. She was dressed in ceremonial clothes, and floating near her was a creature they have never seen before.

"What the-! Another echidna?" Sonic exclaimed. As far as he knew, Knuckleswas the only remaining echidna of his kind. To see another one was amazing. "Look, I think she wants us to come up there with here." Chris stated. Knowing they had little choice in the matter, everyone went up the steps and towards the teenage echidna. When they reached the top, Knuckles noticed something. "This place. this looks like a place for the Master Emerald." he muttered to himself.

"Welcome everyone. I see you all have received my call." the female echidna said softly. She introduced herself as Tikal, a daughter of a prominent chief from the Echidna civilization. "But, how is it you're here? And why did you say we got your call?" Knuckles inquired. Tikal simply smiled sadly and started to glow white. "You shall see now why I have called you all here. For now, the world is in grave danger." she said. Before anyone could protest, a flash of white light illuiminated the area! It lasted for only a second, and there was no one left in the entire surrounding area.

* * *

Above the jungle

Eggman was hovering over the jungle area, trying to find his wayward bot. He was looking for E-102 Gamma, part of a series of E-series robots constructed for battle and various other purposes. The robot had reported of finding a Chaos Emerald was trying to find his way to the good doctor, but was having trouble due to malfunctions. "Argh! Blasted robot. The humidity from this blasted jungle may have dampened his circiruts." Eggman grumbled.

Bocoe and his partner stated that it was a possibility and continued to search for the advanced piece of technology. They had detected a massive surge of energy somewhere nearby, but it was brief and Eggman concluded that it was probably a malfunction on the computer's part. The trio searched for Gamma, unknowing of the unusual cargo it was carrying.

* * *

Back in the Egg Carrier

Chibi Hiei was sleeping soundly on the floor in his cell, until an unusual sound woke him up. He yawned cutely and rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes. "Uh? W-Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. Once he regained his sight, the kawaii chibified demon gazed around the room and saw something weird outside near the door. It was a large blue being, seemingly made entirely out of water. It had golden eyes, around 7" feet taller or more, and looking like a bad cross between a shark and a humanoid frog.

Chibi Hiei went towards the being, but was separated by a thin but strong pane of glass. "Hello there, what's your name?" the boy asked. The creature just stared at the small demon, almost as if it were perplexed by him. "Hello, can you hear me?" Chibi Hiei called out again. The same result, only this time the creature cocked its head to the side slightly. "Listen, can you get me out of here? I want to play!" The creature seemed to understand him and used its razor sharp claws to cut the glass.

A large hole was now present in the glass pane, and the chibified demon laughed in delight on being free. "Come on, let's play!" he exclaimed loudly. The kid took Chaos everywhere, running around and playing with the machinery. He used the inside of the engine room as a jungle gym, pressed all the buttons on the control deck that triggered alarms, weapons, and even a self-destruct warning! Luckily, Chibi Hiei unknowingly pressed the right buttons to turn it off. He was having a great time, provided that Chaos merely followed him where ever he went.

Now, they were in the docking bay. Chaos was just following the kid around like a lost child, and the chibified demon was just hyper right now to notice. They came upon four robots, each one in a variety of color. Each one had a letter and number on its side; E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta. "Hey, more toys for me to play with!" Chibi Hiei cried out in delight. He zipped along the robots like an ant would to a cube of sugar. Unfortunatly, depending on person's point-of-view, Chibi Hiei touched a switch that brought the black robot (Beta) to life.

Chibi Hiei saw the red eyes come on and stated "Cool!" Beta walked out from its storage and declared in a robotic voice "Must locate Chaos Emeralds." It then took off, blasting a hole in the Egg Carrier and going off on its own. Chibi Hiei was excited, saying on how cool it was to see it blast through the wall. Chaos was still looking on in a puzzling state. The little demon looked at the other robots and smiled widely and mischeviously. "More toys come to life!" he exclaimed before pushing a switch that was behind each of their backs.

The E-series robots came to life and declared the same statement as the black one. They all took off, on the same trail as the black one made. Chibi Hiei and Chaos looked out of the new hole that was created, seeing the walking metal bots go off. "Hey, let's go after them! Follow the leader!" Chibi Hiei exclaimed before running off after the mechanical powerhouses. Chaos just gurgled something and followed the little demon. Least to say, things were now getting interesting.

* * *

Back in another time and place

Marlene and the gang were covering their eyes from the sheer whiteness all around them. Tikal's voice came through though, "Please, open your eyes." They all did slowly at first, then they found out that the whiteness was gone and they were back at the place they started in when they found the ruins. "Hey, what gives?" Sonic inquired.

"My friends, we are in my memories. This is where it all started thousands of years ago, when the Echidna civilization. my people, were at its peak." Tikal's voice came from above. Marlene saw it was true. They were no longer at the edge of a ruined city, but rather in a bustling one with plenty of echidnas of all shapes and sizes walking about. Knuckles was amazed, seeing more of his kind rather a shock for him. 'So, this was what we were like before. very nice.' he thought.

"Wait, can't they see or hear us?" Chris asked. Tails said that it was unlikely, as they were all in a memory of Tikal's. "My friends, what you are about to see will explain all you need to know about the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the being called Chaos." the female echidna's voice rang out. The scenery suddenly fast-forwarded until day became night and the echidnas were no more. A few remained but they looked to be more like guards rather then civilians.

"Where are we now?" Amy asked, a bit shaken from this ordeal. Just then, a strong male voice boomed out loud "My people, it is time!" Everyone looked to their right to see a mob of echidnas situated near the steps of a small shrine. It was the same one that they were once on before Tikal used her powers on them. Sonic made his way to the crowd, the rest following suit. Knuckles was a little hesitant, not used to being so close yet so far from his own kind. They made their way to the front and saw what was happening. An old echidna, possibly the elder of the village, was giving off a speech of some kind.

"My people. Centuries ago, the gods themselves created the Chaos Emeralds for us to use. Sadly, other nations have been clamoring and making war over them. It was later on that these divine beings created the Master Emerald, an immense gem of power that neutrailizes the chaotic energies of the Chaos Emeralds." The elder was on a role now. "But now, fate is on our side! We have finally obtained all of the emeralds, including the Master one. With their powers, we shall be able to conquer all and put an end to these ridiculous wars!" This got a lot of cheers from the crowd.

"Crazy old fool." Marlene muttered. She was smarter then one gave her credit for. She had seen beings like these, be they human or no, with delusions of grandeur and thought by conquering all, they would bring 'peace' and 'rightousness' to all. Sonic was about to comment on something when someone appeared at the steps of the shrine. It was Tikal! And looking at the top of the shrine was the Master Emerald!

"Stop father! You cannot do this!" Tikal exclaimed while allowing herself to become a single human shield to the entrance of the Master Emerald shrine. "Please, you must stop! All of this fighting, killing, and stealing to obtain the Chaos Emeralds. its not right!" Knuckles and the others, minus Marlene, were shocked by this revelation. The only reason that Marlene didn't react was that she had a hunch on how the echidnas obtained all the emeralds, and her assumption proved to be true.

"How dare you, daughter of mine! This is for our people, a chance to become more powerful and ensure a lasting peace! Isn't that what you want?" the elder inquired. All of the rest of the echidna mob was ready to storm the shrine and make use of the emeralds, regardless if the chief's daughter was in the way.

"No father, not like this! The emeralds are too powerful for anyone to control, and their power would destroy us all!" Tikal was pleading for her father to turn away, to not take this path of destruction. "Bah! Enough of your nonsense! My soldiers, go forth and get the emeralds!" the old leader commanded. Six echidnas ran through the young girl, knocking her unconscious in the process. The whole world was going dark, but before it did. the gang got a good last look at the top of the shrine, and saw the soldiers getting knocked off by a large blue beast that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what happened! Chris called out. Tails answered that since Tikal was unconscious during that time, her memories on what happened next were blank. "That elder, what an arrogant fool. Power that comes to people like that is not true power at all." Marlene stated firmly. Sonic agreed with her, as did Knuckles. He was trained to be a Guardian, not a soldier and he was embaressed to see his people acting like crazed idiots. Slowly, the blackness was fading away but letting the group return to a scene that was quite horrible.

The city was on fire, stone buildings in rubble, and many echidnas lying in the streets. Some were dead, others dying, and many others injured. "What in the heck happened here!" Amy exclaimed in horror. She went to check on some nearby civilians, but her hand just went through them like a ghost. However, upon inspection, the pink hedgehog saw that their time was nearly up.

"Look, over there!" Sonic called out. They rushed towards the shrine and saw Tikal looking up towards it. Atop the monument was Chaos, but a much different version. Its hands were covered in blood and its eyes were glowing with eerie radience. "What in the heck is that thing!" Marlene exclaimed. Sonic and Knuckles answered that it was Chaos, a being that could absorb the Chaos Emeralds. They had tangled with it before and with each emerald it ate, it mutated and became more powerful.

Tikal was in a praying position and was whispering "Please gods, grant my request. I pray for peace in this world for all, and I wish to do so by sealing the guardian known as Chaos inside the Master Emerald. Even if my life is forfeited, I still wish for this. Please, grant me my request!" Suddenly, the Master Emerald started to glow a bright green! Chaos turned to look at it, and was slowly starting to get sucked into the giant gem! Sadly, Tikal was also being sucked into emerald as well.

"Tikal!" Knuckles called out as he reached for her. His spiked hand grabbed Tikal by the collar, but it just went through. As they all saw the brave teenage girl sacrifice her life to seal Chaos away, Marlene and the others had some respect towards her. 'You were more brave and stronger then any of your father's soldiers, Tikal.' all thought. The world was once again consumed in brillant white light, and they were all back in the present.

Knuckles was on his knees facing the ruins, looking up at the now empty shrine. "So, this is why I have been guarding the Master Emerald for all these years. It was keep a monster locked in, to make sure a little girl's sacrifice was not in vain." he muttered to himself. He was ashamed that his people acted like they did, and it took the sacrifice of an innocent girl to make them open their eyes. Sonic went to him and put a hand on his shoulder, a silent gesture that he was not alone. The others looked at Knuckles in the same manner, as if saying that they understood what was going on within him.

"Thanks everyone." the red guardian said. He got up and went towards them, but something else got their attention. The jungle, which was teeming with activity, suddenly went quiet. Marlene and Sonic got their guards up, as did Knuckles. "Everyone, be careful. I feel something bad is going to happen." the neko demon stated. In a few minutes, something emerged from the foliage. It was. Dr. Eggman and his lackeys!

"Sonic! Long time no see." the fat scientist said with a smug grin. Sonic was going for a witty reply when Marlene just shoved him out of the way. "Where is Hiei, you bloated blimp! Give him back!" she demanded. Let it be known that the old saying "_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_" is very much true.

"Hmph! Such a rude girl. And if you're referring to that brat of a kid I got from Knuckles, then its sad for me to say that I fed him to the sharks! Hahahaha!" Eggman responded. It was supposed to be a bit of a joke, a sick one at that. However, the answer he received was one he wished he never got at all. Marlene was now covered in an angry red aura, and he was growling like a cat. Sonic and the others backed off considerably to give her enough room.

A ways from the ruins, Chibi Hiei and Chaos were following the robots in the jungle when they heard and saw a large explosion! "Wow! Look at that! Come on, lets go see!" the kawaii demon squealed in delight as he rushed towards the mayhem. Chaos followed, not knowing that it was going to be in a battle of a lifetime!

(Author's Notes: Well, here is another chapter for everyone here. We hope you like it.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: DJ is using a mix of _Sonic Adventure_ from his Dreamcast game with the cartoon show series _Sonic X_, so we apologize in advance if this seems a bit weird for any and all readers who are familiar with the cartoon show.

DJ: Next time, Marlene shows off her demon skills to a very scared Dr. Eggman. Chibi Hiei shows up with Chaos, and another epic battle takes place! Lots of action, thrills, and chills!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Sayian Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry for the immense delay, but I've been on a slump lately. But not anymore! I'm back and ready to write stories once again!

SMG: About time! Sorry folks, I'm just a little irritated that it took DJ so long here on making this update.

DJ: Embarrassed Sorry SMG-chan, it won't happen again.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 7 

It was not a good day for Dr. Eggman nor his lackeys as he was now confronted by a very ticked off woman who held an incredible amount of power. Marlene snarled at the evil scientist, rushing over to him with speed that surprised even Sonic, ready to deliver a critical blow to the head. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eggman screamed in a high-pitched tone, moving out of the way in his small Eggcraft. Marlene punched the ground where Eggman was once floating on… and a small but deep crater formed as her fist made contact.

Everyone was staring in awe and a bit of fright at the display of sheer strength by the demonic being. Marlene slowly removed her fist from the ground, her gaze now locked on the round human. Eggman had never been more scared in his life when he saw her eyes burning red with flames. "I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, FAT MAN!!!" she declared vehemently as she charged again. This time, Eggman was prepared and a large Cattakiller robot appeared to protect its creator/master. "Hahahahaha!! See how you stand up to my beautiful creation, you foolish girl!!" Eggman declared confidently. Sonic was about to intervene, when something interesting happened.

As the creature reared its head in preparation for a full-head thrust strike, it was suddenly snapped in two! Right down the middle! Its robotic eyes held a look of total surprise and confusion, especially when the last thing it visualized before going off life was seeing Marlene holding its midsection with her bare hand. 'She just used one hand to destroy it! Crushing it so hard it broke in two?!' was the thought running through everyone's mind. The top half of the mechanical worm fell to the sound with a loud THUD, while the bottom half just slid on down from Marlene's fist due to the oil that was drenched in it. The girl looked at Eggman and her two robotic henchmen, fires still blazing in her eyes.

"I am in no mood… TO PLAY GAMES!!!" she screamed. The large doctor was preparing to make his Last Will & Testament, when he spotted something behind the group. It was a large blue cat, holding a fishing pole and also a frog of some sort. It had a tail, which was unusual due to the nature that frogs do not have them. Suddenly, his Chaos Emerald radar in his vehicle started to beep like mad and it pointed out that either the frog had an Emerald! "There it is! The Chaos Emerald I've been looking for!" Eggman exclaimed happily. The group turned to see what he was talking about, and that was the distraction Eggman needed! He zoomed towards the large cat, intent on capturing it.

Big the Cat was relieved. He had gotten his friend Froggy away from the bad robot that captured it in the first place, and was about to head back home when he saw the group he was trailing before. "Wonder what's going on?" he asked himself before following them. He stayed a distance away, not wanting them to see him and his friend. However, when he saw Marlene break the robotic worm in half, he was in awe as well and moved in a bit closer to see. That's when he saw the bad man zoom towards him. "Ohh!! We better leave from here, Froggy!" Big shouted before trying to make a run for it. But, giant robots soon surrounded him.

"Ah, my E-Series robots! Excellent work!" Eggman exclaimed before snatching the frog from Big. The large cat wanted to get his friend back, but was not permitted due to the robots aiming their lasers at him. "At last, I got the last Chaos Emerald!!" Eggman declared happily. However… it was short-lived. One minute he had the frog, the next it was gone from his grasp. "Eh?! What happened?!" he declared in shock. A giggle came from above, and everyone turned up to see Chibi Hiei holding Froggy with Chaos behind him in the trees.

"HIEI!!!" Marlene called out. "CHAOS!!!" Sonic and his companions called out. Marlene then noticed something else in Chibi Hiei's hand… a chocolate bar. 'Oh crap…' was her thoughts as she saw her friend inhale the bar. "Hey, he stole my last snack!" Chris exclaimed. Not a second after Chibi Hiei ate that piece of chocolaty goodness, he was vibrating like mad! With a wild scream of childish glee he ran around the group at a dizzying pace before disappearing back into the jungle. "My ship!! That little brat's gone into my ship! After him!!" Eggman ordered in a hectic manner as he and his robots flew back to the Egg Carrier.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Sonic asked while scratching his head. Marlene remarked "No time! If we don't catch Hiei fast, things will only get more crazy from here!" Knuckles was wondering what Chaos was doing with that kid, but knew that now was not the time to ask questions. Marlene used her half-demon senses to locate Chibi Hiei and the woman dashed off like the hounds of Hell were at her heels. Sonic and the group was a bit confused by her saying, but followed her nevertheless. 'If Eggman wants both that kid and Chaos, the whole planet might be in danger!' Tails thought as he flew close at Marlene's trail.

* * *

At the Egg Carrier

Chibi Hiei was in a state of glee and hyperactivity. He had managed to get the cute frog, which was currently resting in his hair, and also got some shiny jewels that were hidden on the ship. "Want play! Want play!!" he called out from the sugar rush. Chaos was inching closer and closer to the child, it being a being of pure water but not stupid. It wanted the Chaos Emeralds, but knew that if he attacked the child, it would be obliterated in a second. A voice called from above, "You little brat! What did you do to my Chaos Emeralds?!" The duo looked up to see Eggman floating down with his henchbots and E-series robots. Shortly after that, Marlene and the others barged in via tearing a hole through the metal sidings.

"Hiei, stay there!" Marlene called out. Chibi Hiei paid her no heed, soon vanishing in a blur of speed. "Hey, where'd he go?!" Amy exclaimed. A few seconds later, the hyper chibi came back with the emeralds gone and also Froggy too. "Want play!! Want play!! Game is _Hot & Cold_, you get warmer when near shiny rock!" Chibi Hiei stated enthusiastically. Eggman and the others were very unnerved by this childish, energetic behavior of the mini-demon. "Hiei, you return those emeralds right this second!" Marlene firmly ordered. Big came forward and wanted Froggy too.

"Play game, that how you find shiny rocks and Froggy!" Chibi Hiei yelled out before vanishing. Marlene put a hand to her forehead, groaning and muttering on how NEVER to let him have sweets for a long time. Eggman growled and said "I don't have time for these childish games! E-Bots! Find those emeralds now!!" The robots saluted their creator before going off in different directions, Chaos slithering away in puddle form while Eggman drove away in his Egg Craft. "Come on, guys! We got some emeralds to find!" Sonic declared before going off in a direction. Amy went after him, Tails flew in another direction, Knuckles went downside, and Marlene and Chris took a straight route.

In the darkness, above all the others, a certain shadowy figure watched the scene. Its shadowy silhouette showed that it had the body of Sonic, but upward quills, different show style, and crimson eyes. "So, that little brat and his big companion managed to awaken me when they came into this world. I still don't know everything… but something tells me I need to get the Chaos Emeralds before any of them. I must go at once." the figure said to himself before vanishing in a small flash of light.

* * *

In the western section of the Egg Carrier

Eggman was not a happy person, not at all. He was grumbling about "hyper brats" and "losing his precious emeralds", his robots following behind him. "Blast it all! Where could that brat hide the emeralds?!" he exclaimed in anger and frustration. Out of nowhere, Chibi Hiei popped out from the wall like a rabbit, still buzzing with energy and childish glee. "You're getting cold! You're going to be arctic soon!" he shouted out in a childish way. Beta shot his laser at the kid, but Chibi Hiei quickly ducked back down and avoided the blast that followed. He then popped under the robot. "That wasn't nice!" he shouted before taking out a marker and drawing some pictures on the bot. Soon, he resembled an art form that could give even Leonardo DaVinci a corona, him rolling on the floor with foam in his mouth and his body twitching.

"You little brat!" Eggman exclaimed in anger, reaching out to try and grab Chibi Hiei. The little demon slipped through his arms and bounced away, laughing merrily. "If you want to get warmer, follow me!" he yelled out before running away, leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake. "After him!" Eggman commanded, he and his robots giving chase to the hyper little demon. What they did not realize was that this kid was an afterimage. All over the ship, Chibi Hiei and his afterimages were creating chaos and havoc with the occupants inside the ship. The question here remained; who would crack first out of all of this insanity?

(Author's Notes: I really do hope that everyone enjoyed this, because more is on the way! After the Sonic dimension is finished, we're moving on to the next level: Zenki!

SMG: Zenki is a really cool anime show, too bad few people have heard of it. Trust us when we say this, its going to be something not to be missed!

DJ: Also, per request on behalf of SMG, Shadow will be in this too. Why? Because we love to add to the insanity of it all!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the immense delay folks! Been swamped with college and all, but no more! I have passed all classes, and soon going to receive my degree! So, college is now a thing of the past!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: About time too!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 8 

To say that the Egg Carrier right now would be a madhouse, they couldn't be closer to the truth. The whole area was in a state of chaos, hysterics, and mayhem that would make even the actor Jim Carrey go loopy. Chibi Hiei was poking up every where like a little mole, driving the heroes and villains crazy by informing them constantly on weither they were near to a Chaos Emerald or not. Currently, each group had found some of the emeralds. Team Good Guys got three Emeralds so far, while Team Bad Guys had three as well. Big even got Froggy back! Only one more Emerald remained, but… where was it?

Sonic ran back to where his team was, which was at the top outside of the Egg Carrier. "No dice, guys! I can't find that darn emerald anywhere! I searched from top to bottom, inside and outside, everywhere!" he reported to them. Marlene was looking quite concerned. She knew that the emeralds held power, and should Chibi Hiei find a way to unlock that power… the entire planet would become his playground and everyone would be in big trouble. "Sonic, are you sure that we looked everywhere?" she inquired.

"Woman, he has looked everywhere! As have I." a voice called from behind her. The group turned to see a disgruntled Eggman, along with his cohorts. Marlene and the others tried so hard to restrain their laughing. The E-series robots, as well as Eggman, were all decked out in marker art ware thanks to a certain chibi demon. The mechanical weapons looked like they were painted by a hyper Michealangelo, while Eggman looked as if he was vandalized by a gang of five-year olds. "Hey Eggman, that new look suits you!" Tails commented with a restrained laugh. If looks could kill, Tails would be a mere greasy stain on the ground thanks to the fat scientist.

"Listen you fools, if none of us has seen the last Emerald, chances are that someone else has it!" Eggman declared. Kunckles inquired, "But who? Who else could be here on this ship?". His question was answered by a black blur that appeared on top of the ship. It was the black hedgehog, and it was true to say that Sonic and his comrades were more then a bit shocked at seeing him. "Whoa! Sonic, that guy looks just like you!" Tails exclaimed. Upon further study, the black hedgehog had in its left hand the last green Chaos Emerald. In his right hand was an unconscious Chibi Hiei, looking like something that was left out to dry.

"Hey, you jerk!! Who are you and what did you do to Hiei?!" Marlene called out in anger. She was pissed at someone who would dare harm a hair on Chibi Hiei's head. The black hedgehoh snorted in amusement before the Chaos Emerald in his hand started to glow. To everyone's surprise, he warped to where they were. 'How did he do that?! Not even Sonic could do that with a Chaos Emerald!' Knuckles thought. His red eyes fell on the crowd, and he tossed the knocked out demon child to the blonde woman. Upon catching him, Marlene saw that he was not knocked out due to a brawl. 'He's KO'd because he ran out of energy, the sugar rush stopped.' she concluded with a sweatdrop.

"You, the blue hedgehog. Who are you?" the black one stated while pointing at Sonic. The blue speed king replied "I'm Sonic. Now who the heck are you?!" The black being smirked before warping again. Shouts of surprise and dismay was all about as the group had their emeralds stolen in a flash! Reappering a way from them, the mysterious stranger now had in his possession all seven Emeralds. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I do not know how I came to be, or on how I was put into a capsule. All I know is that those two woke me up…" he started to say, pointing to Marlene and Chibi Hiei who was still in her arms. He finished "And that I must gather the Emeralds for a purpose."

Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a familiar blue monster. It was Chaos! The blue beast had sense the gathering of all seven Emeralds, and now it reappered to take back them back. "So, you finally showed up. I was hoping for a little entertainment before I left with my prize." Shadow muttered before turning back to the creature. Using his developed sneakers, Shadow started to slide away from Chaos as it pursured him. The blue aqua monster wanted to feed on the Emeralds, while Shadow merely wanted to use it for his own plans.

Marlene saw the emeralds in Shadow's hands, and formulated an idea. "Everyone, listen up! If we get those emeralds back from that black speed freak, we can stop them both and maybe figure out a way to get myself and Hiei back to our own dimension!" she told her comrades. Sonic and the others agreed with this method. Amy said that she would look after Chibi Hiei while the others took on both Shadow and Chaos. "Okay guys, let's go!" Sonic called out before zooming towards the battlezone. Tails and Knuckles were close by, Marlene keeping up with them impressively.

Eggman chose to stay out of the battle. "I'll just let those fools tire themselves out. And when the time is right, I'll swoop in and finish them all quickly! Starting with that little brat who drew me up like a bad cartoon." he muttered to himself. He watched as the three heroes (and one heroine) charged in hard and fast at the two foes. He was wondering about the new hedgehog, Shadow. 'A near perfect copy of Shadow, maybe even more advanced! Question is, who is he really and what is this purpose he spoke of?' Eggman thought. Many a mystery surrounded this black being of speed, but that would have to be researched later at another time.

Shadow was bouncing around the place, avoiding the slashing attacks of Chaos. "Come on, you oversized pool monster. Surely you can do…" Shadow was saying until he leaped at the last minute to avoid a _Sonic Spin_ attack from behind. The black hedgehog was slightly impressed by Sonic's speed, but quickly warped away to avoid Tail's _Spinning Tail_ attack. "This is getting to be annoying." Shadow said before he had dodge and evade the quick and furious punches of Knuckles's fists. He leaped away just as Knuckles fist connected with the metal ground, leaving a huge dent on where he would have been had the fist connected.

Shadow landed on top of a ledge, only to be confronted by Marlene. "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds, or else we're going to run you straight into the ground!" Marlene growled at him. The black copy of Sonic merely smirked at her, the Chaos Emeralds still in his hands. "Time for you see on why I am called the Ultimate Life Form!" he declared. He was surprised by his own statement, but nevertheless knew what to do. 'It feels like I have done this before.' he thought. The Emeralds started to glow and encircle him, but just as the rotation started to increase, he was encased by Chaos! It looked like he forgot about that particular opponent.

"ARGH!! Get off of me, you slimy beast!!" Shadow declared as he struggled against Chaos. The beast roared in fury as it started to absorb the energy of the powerful gems. However, something strange happened. Between the pull of Shadow's mysterious power, Chaos's own pull, and the pull from Marlene and Chibi Hiei's own aura, the jewels started to brighten but also to move erratically. "Oh shoot!! Hit the dirt!!" Marlene shouted out as she jumped back to where the others were at. The glow and struggle intensified, and suddenly a huge swirling portal formed over the Egg Carrier!

"Marlene, what's happening?!" Tails exclaimed over the whipping winds and tearing metal. She answered that the emeralds and the combined pull of Shadow, Chaos's, and hers and Chibi Hiei's auras were spirialing out of control. "This is nuts! Marlene, you got to do something!" Sonic exclaimed. Before she could reply, she and Chibi Hiei were levitating into the air and towards the portal. The girl demon believed that this was the time for them to go, she did not know where they would go but they were leaving this world.

"Everyone, listen! Its time for me and Hiei to go! Thanks for everything, and we're sorry we can't stay longer! But, its time to see where this portal leads!" Marlene called out to the group. She waved goodbye to them, the group minus Eggman and his cronnies doing the same. Eggman was glad that they were going. 'Another second with them and I would have been driven straight into the insane asylum!' he thought. The girl took a hold of Chibi Hiei in a hug and started to get sucked into the portal. As she saw down below, Chaos and Shadow were being ripped apart by the sheer raw energy and the gales of the portal.

"This… must… not… BE!!!" Shadow screamed out as he was flung away from his spot. He willed himself to try and stay near the emeralds, to absorb their power to transform. Alas, the combined resistence from Chaos and the winds from the vortex was too much and sent him flying into the distance. Chaos roared in total anger as it too was flung away in the opposite direction. The Egg Carrier was slowly getting destroyed, and all were trying their best to keep their footing on it. "Sonic, we need to leave! This storm is going to…!" Tails was saying when the portal closed up and the winds died down.

The groups looked all around them, seeing that the ship took the brunt of the damage and that nature did not seem to be disturbed by the incredible force they just witnessed. Tails pointed out that the Chaos Emeralds were gone, scattered once again to the corners of the globe. "Well, there goes Marlene and that kid of hers. Hopefully, they'll come back soon." Sonic stated. Knuckles and Eggman were wide-eyed at that remark and said at the same time "No way!! I rather put myself in an asylem!!".

The group all blinked owlishly at the two beings, which was a comical sight at first. Sonic turned his attention to the horizon were Shadow was flung at. 'Who were you, Shadow Hedgehog? Why is it that you look like me? How did you even come to be?' were the questions running through his head. Seeing that the battle was now over, and Eggman now going back with his robots to repair the ship, all went their separate ways back home.

For Marlene and Chibi Hiei, what world would they come to next?

(Author's Note: Short, but sweet. We ended the Sonic X dimension! The next anime itself is awesome, worth seeing. Trust me.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: This chapter was rushed… But now it's time to really cut loose! DJ, you better make sure that those two have lots of fun!

DJ: I will do my best, SMG-chan.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 9

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay folks, was being a lazy butt for awhile. But now that I got my fire back, its time to kick this fanfic into high gear!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: This time, Chibi Hiei and Marlene will come face-to-face with an unlikely hero and his partner that is a novice from the look of it. The anime is not well-known by many, it's not even in Anime section, but it kicks ass all the same!

DJ: As always, the character Marlene and the original plot for this fanfic are owned by SMG, and Hiei is the property of Yu Yu Hakusho designers/creators. Also, the rest of the characters in here are owned, so we don't get jack.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 9

Chibi Hiei and Marlene were falling in the dimensional tunnel, both feeling differently. The former demon Marlene was spent out due to fighting in Sonic's world, and the tunnel was slowly draining her energy. However, Chibi Hiei was recovering from his sugar rush and was now excited on where they were going to next. "This is so cool! Where are we going to next?!" he asked excitedly.

"How should I know?" Marlene retorted, holding her head as if she had a headache. She was hoping that the tunnel would lead them back home. However, the tunnel started to shift and shake. A dark hole opened up and the two were sucked into it, Marlene groaning in frustration while her charge simply yelled out in excitement.

The dark hole took them down a black abyss, then as quickly as it came it was splashed with bright white light! The two beings shielded their eyes to protect their eyes, and in a few minutes opened them when they felt wind rushing all around their bodies. What they saw surprised them, but not by much. They were falling once again out of the sky, but looking down they saw a large city of sort that was enclosed in some sort of star pentagram formation geographically.

"Eh? A city that is inside an impossibly perfect pentagram formation? How can that be?" Marlene asked herself. However, she soon had other pressing matters to attend to. Like how to stay alive from the impact! She heard a squeal of glee and turned her head to the right to see Chibi Hiei doing acrobatic moves. She was wondering on how he could regain his energy so quickly, especially after a major sugar rush.

"Hiei, come here to me!" Marlene called out while opening her arms. Chibi Hiei paid no mind, just twirling and doing air-flips as they fell. The ground came closer and closer with each passing second, and the blonde girl looked down to see that they were heading to a school of sort. Down below were teenagers dressed in high school uniforms similar to the ones in her world. She felt a strange energy aura coming from one of them, an aura strong and yet restrained.

"Marlene-san! Marlene-san! We're going to hit bottom soon! Yay!" Chibi Hiei yelled out. The girl sweatdropped, wondering if her charge knew that if they hit the ground they would not be getting back up anytime soon. At least, she wouldn't. On impulse, she pushed Chibi Hiei away in another direction a few seconds before impact. He landed in a large, tall tree that was situated on a small hit beside the high school.

"Oh crap…" she muttered. In the actions of pushing Chibi Hiei towards the tree, she propelled herself and was about to hit an unfortunate male student who was dressed in green athletic sportswear. Two girls, who were nearby, yelled out a warning to their friend but it was too late. Marlene and the young man crashed hard into one another, but luckily the boy's body cushioned her fall somewhat.

"Quick, get the school nurse!" one of the girls called out. Her head was exploding with pain by now with the impact. Marlene looked up wearily and saw a young teenage girl, having dark blue eyes and match hair put up in two ponytails, white skinned, and wearing the light green-white school uniform.

'This girl… she has the aura I sensed earlier.' Marlene thought before blackness took her.

* * *

Later on

At the top of an ancient shrine overlooking the city, called the Enno Shrine, four people were looking over two beings, Marlene and Chibi Hiei, lying on futons on the floor. One of them was the girl that saw the two fell, her name being Chiaki Enno. She was a priestess officially, but acted more like one in training. Next to her on the right side was an old woman, but looked to have a certain fire in her. In her right hand was a paper fan, she was never without it. She was Chiaki's grandmother, but everyone including her called her Granny Saki.

On the other side of the mats were two males, one old and the other not. The old one looked to be in his early sixties, having a white beard and mustache but no hair on top. He wore the garment of an abbot, a priest who studied the lessons of Zen. In his hand he carried prayer beads. His name was Jukai, Granny Saki's brother, and the young man beside him was Kuribayashi his apprentice. The boy was totally bald and wore monk clothes, but was much more sensible then his lazy mentor.

"It was really freaky, granny! Those two suddenly fell out of the sky, the kid landing in the tree and the girl landing into Shun hard! Ako and Sayaka took Shun to the nurse, but… I don't know why, but I felt these two should come to the temple." Chiaki told the old woman.

Granny nodded and said "Your tuition was correct, Chiaki. I sense great power in both of them, but none of it evil." Before anything else could be said, a small child with flaming red hair in a long ponytail barged into the room. He looked to be around Chibi Hiei's age, and wearing what looked to be golden armor of sort. He sniffed the air and looked around the room, then his gaze fell onto Marlene and Chibi Hiei.

The child was Zenki, a guardian spirit who served the priest Ozuno Enno one thousand years ago. Chiaki was the 55th descendent of the priest, and it was her that released Zenki from his stone imprisonment due to an ugly incident with a couple of wayward monks some time ago. The young lady was given a bracelet that held the power to call Zenki to her from anywhere he was, and also to unlock seals that were placed on him to enable the child to change into his true form. His true form be a larger, more mature (well, physically) version of his child self, an ogre best be described.

Ozuno told his descendent, his words floating in the air, that evil was once again back in the world and had in their possessions Seeds of Evil. These seeds were the size of a large walnut, looked like one too, but when locked onto a person's carnal, sinful emotions they would open to reveal that of a red-slit eye. Chiaki had seen what the Seeds of Evil do, transform humans into terrifying monsters with destructive abilities. Zenki would fight the beings in his transformed state, defeat them, and actually eat the Seeds. To him, they were a delicacy.

But despite all of this, Zenki was wild and nearly uncontrollable. He was forced to do the bidding of Ozuno, his first "master" and sealed away when there was no need of him. Now it is the same with Chiaki, and would love nothing more then to be free and in his transformed state forever. However, the bracelet would not allow harm to the girl and she could be able to transform him back to chibi form, where he was weak.

"What's going on here? What's another demon doing here?" he exclaimed, pointing directly at Chibi Hiei. That got a gasp of surprise from everyone, but Granny stated that she sensed no evil intent from them. Then he was at Marlene's bedside in an instant, smelling the air around her. "She smells….wrong." And he stood next to Chibi Hiei. Zenki was sniffing closer to the little demon like a dog, when the smaller one's eyes opened and locked onto Zenki's. A few minutes silence and pause took place, and then the two jumped and backed away from one another.

"Who are you?!" both exclaimed at the same time.

Chibi Hiei looked everywhere, to see where he was at. He turned around to see Granny, then down to see Marlene in the mat. "Who are you, old lady? And what did you do to Marlene?!" he demanded. The elderly woman was about to say something when Zenki leaped up and tried to tackle Chibi Hiei. The small demon leaped up, avoided the attack, and landed on Chiaki's head like a cat.

Chibi Hiei stuck out his tongue at Zenki and taunted "You can't catch me, shortie!" That got the guardian spirit riled up something fierce, and leapt on Chiaki to try and get Chibi Hiei. The small demon leaped off, and the two fell to the ground hard. Chibi Hiei laughed and ran outside, Zenki soon following him.

Chiaki got up quick, steaming mad. "Come back here, you little brats!" She chases after them, but the others stay rooted to the spot. Granny was about to go after them, when a moan from Marlene got her attention. The old woman put a cold washcloth on her, and it was there that the young lady's eyes opened up and looked at Granny.

" 'hat is…'oin on?" she tried to speak, but it came out slurred. Her body had taken a heavy hit, added with the drain earlier, Marlene was in bad shape. Kuribayashi told her on what was going on, at least on the information he had gotten recently. She barely heard what was being said to her, and she understood little to nothing except for a ringing noise in her ears. Her mind was a blur; she felt nauseous to the point of vomiting but also felt too dizzy and tired to move. And her brain pulsed painfully against her skull. She was lost in her own thoughts.

'Where am I? Am I late for school again? Michael is going to kill me…. No, wait…I was supposed to be watching someone, right? Kurama….Hiei….Chibi Hiei….I turned Kurama's best friend into a chibi. He's going to kill me…..and Michael will help him if he finds out I misused my abilities to play pranks again….' A groan escaped her lips as she turned away from the sunlight shining close to her face, from a nearby window. 'I brought this to myself.'

She could hear Chibi Hiei's yells and laughter, though to her they were faint. What could the child be doing right now? To make it worse, she wasn't there to stop him. Marlene vaguely wondered where he was and hoped he wouldn't cause too much damage before her limbs responded again.

Outside, while the elders and the apprentice monk took care of Marlene, Chibi Hiei and Zenki were chasing each other like mad with Chiaki trying to catch either of them. "Come back here, you little brats!" the young girl shouted at them. The little ones were running all over the place, destroying property while also avoiding the priestess.

"Get back here, you brat! I'm gonna beat you down!" Zenki yelled at Chibi Hiei while chasing him at the entrance/exit of the temple. The small demon merely stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the guardian as he leapt at the left red pillar of the large ornate door. However, his miscalculation was that the pillar was wet due to a light shower that past by earlier. He slipped and landed on Zenki.

The two brawled and battled it out, a la dust cloud fight. Hair-pulling, biting, scratching, punching, kicking, the works were used in this scuffle. Chiaki was a bit appalled by the fighting and was about to break it up, when the two tumbled down the hill via the steps. "Oh no! Oh, this is just not my day!" she said to herself in exasperation as she followed the children down the steps. Unfortunately for her, someone else was watching the scene.

* * *

In another part of the forest

In the forest area surrounding the temple, an old man was watching the scene with interest. He wore elaborate blue robes, looked to be in his mid sixties, had long white beard plus mustache, and had a calculating look in his eyes. His name was Goulen, one of three "Children of Darkness" to an entity named Kuruma. It was they that had started to spread the Seeds of Evil, and giving Chiaki and Zenki a hard time.

"Hmmm… who is that with that guardian? He is not human, that much I'm sure of." he said to himself. He had special senses that allowed him to gauge the strength of individuals, and he saw that Chibi Hiei was very powerful despite his size and antics. He was sure that there was more to the child then eye saw.

"I'll look into that brat later. Right now, I have other matters to attend to." Goulen stated as he looked down in his right palm. In it was a Seed of Evil, and he knew just whom to implant it in. Looking at the high school were Chiaki came out of, he teleported out of sight. It seems that things were going to get interesting in Guardian Village, quite interesting indeed.

(Author's Note: Well, here you have it! A new chapter, a new adventure, and most of it is going to focus on Chibi Hiei.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: Yeah! The little guy needs more time in the limelight. Don't you all agree? My character will be out for the count for a little while. So enjoy Chibi Hiei's craziness! You all deserve it!"

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 10

Chibi Hiei on the Run

By: DJ Rodriguez and Saiyan Moon Goddess

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for long delay, just being lazy for a good while. Perhaps too long… in any case, I'm back!

Saiyan Moon Goddess: It's about damn time! I was waiting for this particular story to be continued!

DJ: And it will. Now, Chibi Hiei and Marlene are in the _Zenki_ dimension. Chibi Hiei is up and kicking, but unfortunately for him, his guardian is out for the count. Now let's see what else happens!

I do not own Marlene, who belongs to SMG, nor the characters from Zenki and YuYu Hakusho. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 10

The air in Guardian Village was peaceful, calm, and otherwise orderly. People went to and fro about their business, many indulging or ignoring the tales of "bizarre actions" that have popped up now and again in the village. However, all of that order and calm was shattered when two loud yells came forth from the financial district. It was due to two strong, very rambunctious boys….

"Come back, you little brat bastard!" Zenki cursed out as he chased Chibi Hiei down an alley. People of various gender and age just scurried to the side as the small demon guardian chased the smaller fire demon. Stands were knocked over, various objects flying through the air, and on some occasion, a pedestrian was the unfortunate victim of the crossfire.

Chibi Hiei stuck his tongue out at Zenki, making a face and retorting back "Nyah, nyah! Try and catch me if you can!" The two were running like mad throughout the village, with poor Chiaki running after them trying to catch up.

'Oh man! More damages! This will put the temple more in the red for sure!' Chiaki thought as she headed into town. The more she went in, the more property and on occasion person was damaged. When she got her hands on those two, she would throttle them long and good just to get rid of the stress she was now in.

The young lady finally caught up with the two young boys, only to see them race off down an alley. Turning a corner, Chiaki saw them going after a young man. She recognized him from her school, one that was on the track team and had been training rigorously in order to qualify for an important event. His name was Shunichi, but everyone called him Shun for short.

"Why's Shun here? Even after getting slammed by that girl, he's still up and running?" Chiaki asked herself. Over the past couple of months, she had seen the star of the track team practice day in and day out. It was like the young man was possessed, pushing himself past his limits and never seeming to take even a small break.

Shun was running as fast as he could, trying to see if he could be fast enough to cross the finish line. He had been having some dreams as of late, happening shortly after he failed to cross the finish line first two months ago during a track meet:

* * *

_Shun was running hard and fast, the crowds everywhere cheering him on. In front of his sight was the finish line, a white strip ready to be broken by the runner. He pushed himself harder, trying ever so hard to win. But, it seemed that something was happening. He was slowing down!_

_No matter how hard he tried to move his legs, it seems he was going slower. The goal was now looking farther away with each step he took. Looking at his side, he saw a three-dimensional shadow pass by him, someone else intent on taking the finish line. Shun grunted and ached, trying to push ahead and get to the line before this unknown runner. Alas, it was not to be._

_Shun collapsed just a few feet from the finish line, and the unknown runner broke through. It had won! The crowd was now cheering for this mysterious runner, while he was left behind in the dust._

* * *

This particular dream ran itself over and over again, and Shun was determined to win no matter what! Next time, he would defeat all and finally take the finish line ribbon! He was hoping it would end the nightmares as well. Panting, he was almost at his finishing lap when he saw a most peculiar and bizarre spectacle. Two young boys were running beside him… backwards no less, and not the least bit tired!!

'W-What is this?! After all my training, I can't even outdo two little brats?!' he thought as he continued his pace. The boys leapt at each other, each dodging the other and looking like a circus acrobatic act of sort. Shun was now dumbfounded, not believing what he was seeing.

"When I get my hands on you two, you're going to wish you were never born!" Chiaki shouted at them as she ran after them, well… as fast as she could, anyway. Chibi Hiei and Zenki merely snorted before rebounding on the walls and taking to the roofs. Shun stopped in his tracks, just wondering on how it was possible for those chibis to be so active and full of energy.

Chiaki went at his side and said "Sorry about that. Say, why are you here? I thought you were at the school nurse healing up." It was a wonder to her why the track star could even run, let along stand after the impact he took.

Shun merely brushed her aside and replied "Its nothing, really. Now excuse me, I need to train." And after that, he took off like a shot. He made a turn into another alley, leaving Chikai all alone. The young lady was just perplexed by Shun's behavior. Sure, she admired men that had a goal in mind. But seeing Shun, his goal was more or less like an obsession. She only hoped that her friend Ako, who had a crush on Shun, could make him slow down.

Upon hearing more destruction and yells, she resumed her chase on the two chibis. "Grrrr… YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT, YOU HEAR ME!!" Chiaki yelled as she headed to where the destruction was.

* * *

Later on

It was now night time, and most of the lights in the small village were off. However, the lights at the shrine were on. Chiaki was in her room, massaging the sore muscles that she gained from chasing and dealing with the two small demon kids. 'How is it that such puny demons have so much energy?!' she thought as she tended to her legs.

In the main room, Saki and Jukai were conversing with a more awake Marlene. A few hours rest was what she needed apparently, but she was still not at full strength. Estimation would have to be that the half-demon was around 15 percent or so. When she was able to come back to consciousness, she met with the two elders and the monk's apprentice. They told her the situation when she asked about Chibi Hiei, and now she was telling them her dilemma that she and Chibi Hiei were in, and how they arrived in their world in the first place.

"I have to say, your story is very far-fetched. Yet, I believe it." Granny stated. Jukai agreed with her, but his face was all covered in bruises and bandages. The old monk tried to do a "complete" inspection on Marlene, saying it was to make sure she was absolutely healed. Trying to peek under the covers and down her shirt cost him two black eyes, busted lip, a few missing teeth, and also a lump the size of a melon on his bald head.

Kuribayashi tended to his teacher's wounds while at the same time serving Marlene some tea. "Your little one is quite… energetic. He seems to be more of a handful then Zenki." he commented.

Marlene took a sip of tea from her cup, but said nothing. She knew that there was more to Zenki then his appearance. She could sense a powerful force from within him, and also felt that perhaps he was not always a chibi. After some calming sips, she asked on where her small charge was. "He is currently at the shrine with Zenki… both detained at the moment." Saki answered.

Marlene knew what that meant, but she knew that for the time being, it was for the best. She was told on what happened in the village, the young lady agreed that some punishment was to be made. That, and she didn't have a dime on her to pay for the damages. So, she allowed for the elders and Chiaki to tie up both boys at the main shrine while putting sacred writings on them to keep them in place.

Though, she felt and knew that little Hiei would break loose. 'I'm not at full power yet, and I'm healing a bit slower than normal. Something is wrong.' Marlene thought.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the village

Goulen was keeping track on Shun's track record, in the disguise of a coach. The old man had brought in Shun, telling him that he was an "instructor" and was coaching him on his running ability. However, the true purpose of this was to implant in the young human a Seed of Evil. The small seeds required a strong emotion, and once it latched onto it AND the host, it would grow and spread. In other words, turning humans and their desires into the utmost extreme level and transforming them into monsters that reflected said desires!

Goulen clocked after Shun passed by him, slightly impressed that a human such as he was incredibly fast. "Hmmm… not too bad, but could be better. Try again." he told the young lad. Shun was already drenched in sweat, and his breathing was hard and labored. But, he swallowed it down and continued to run around the village again.

'The fool's ambitions will be his undoing. His goal to will soon become an obsession, consuming him completely. And once that is complete, the Seeds will sprout and a new being of evil will emerge! All in the name of Karuma, the Mistress of Darkness!' he thought. He had seen many a human trait change from being noble to becoming obsessive and tainted, which is why he and the other servants of Karuma enjoyed seeing them fall from their former plateaus.

He reached into his pocket and took out two Seeds of Evil. One he had intended for Shun, but now… as he looked up towards the shrine, he felt that even more work could be done. "That young demon that was with Zenki… he could be the key to an even more fruitful harvest of Seeds. Hehehe…" Goulen said to himself before vanishing. It would seem that the old man had a back-up idea in mind.

(Author's Notes: Again, sorry for the late chapter. Will complete it as soon as possible, but many more chapters and adventures are ahead.

Darien: DJ would also like to dedicate this chapter to his co-author, SMG. Today marks the three year anniversary where they met for the first time in person. He still remembers that day.

Saiyan Moon Goddess: He calls it an anniversary, but it's still a friendship celebration!

DJ: I mean, I do remember that day, and I figured I do something special to commemorate it. This is the best way I could think of!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
